Runaway
by almakazam
Summary: Clarisse Irene Heathers aka Claire had it all: beauty, brains and wealth. But when her father wanted her to marry someone, she plans to runaway with her boyfriend. Little did she know that her-supposed-to-be groom also runs away upon hearing the news.
1. News

**~CLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW~**

_I have to call Skye_, I thought. We would escape this fate. We would face a new life together, me and him. There is _no way_ I am going to get married with someone I don't even know. I _love_ Skye, period.

* * *

_"Claire?" I heard my mother's soft voice behind my bedroom door._

_"What is it mother?"_

_"I-I... I have news for you..."_

_I felt the nervousness in her voice, but nevertheless, I opened the door and I was surprised._

_Mother was crying. This explains the trembling in her voice._

_"I... Mom, what's going on?" I demanded._

_"Your... father wants to speak with you..." she croaked._

_"Mom..."_

_"Claire, baby, please, do not make any violent reactions when you hear the news..."_

_I sprinted down the grand stairs, and found my father in his I'm-deep-in-thought chair, which he rarely sits on. I took a deep breath, and finally said, "Dad, what's all of this?"_

_"Come have a seat first." He replied in a deep, firm voice._

_I noddded, and sat on my usual spot on our luxurious sofa._

_"Claire," he started."I know how intimately you love that Phantom Skye, and I approve of him. Looks and riches. Just like me."I grimaced in disgust._

_"Okay, anyway, you have to break up with him."_

_"What..?" I asked in disbelief and anger._

_"Break. up. with. that. Skye." he repeated firmly._

_Tears were welling up, and I felt torn._

_I darted towards the stairs to my room. I ran past my mom, who was agonized as I was._

_

* * *

  
_

I picked up my cellphone and dialed his number. I lay in bed, waiting for a voice. Someone answered finally after the sixth ring.

"Hello? Skye here." the silk voice answered.

"Skye? It's Claire." I said, feeling that I'd cry again.

"Oh, what is it, sweetheart?"

"Let's_ run away_." I said without a second thought.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

I told him everything that had just happened a few minutes, and he remained silent all throughout my story-telling.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Sweetheart, I love you and I will never find anyone in this world as perfect as you...You do know that, right?"

"Yes...?" I said, feeling exultant and hopeful.

He sighed.

"I-I_ can't_ go with you." He said with a tone of sadness and disappointment.

"_Why?_" I demanded, as my tears were welling up again. My hope was gone.

"I can't leave my family and our wealth. I do not want to do what is _wrong_. I'm sorry, my love. I'm very, truly so-"

I shut the phone, not wanting to hear the voice of an angel, who just turned his back on our love.

_I thought he loved me?_ These words echoed in my head, and when it resounds, my heart tears apart. My heart falls apart.

"There's no time for such idiocy," I muttered. I would _seal_ this sadness away, far away from my heart. I have to think of what will I do. Skye or without Skye, I _will_ run away. Escape this fate all by myself.

I wandered in my majestic bedroom, touching the light blue walls. I reached my large wardrobe, and began picking out the clothes that I would bring in my escape.

* * *

**~KAI'S POINT OF VIEW~**

"NO! NO! NO!" I roared when I got into my bedroom. My father is going too far.

_Marry Claire Heathers,_ I grimaced at the idea. I wiped my forehead, getting all sweaty. I don't even know this Claire. Must be rich and pretty, but I don't care.

But my father's order is impossible to ignore. So there would be only one solution: I would _run away._

Hmm. I liked the idea, running away from him, from the owner of the most wealthiest chains of restaurants. From working in the city as the president of his companies.

_But where will I go?_ I thought.

Oh. Stupid Kai! Ofcourse there would only be one place to go. A place I know my father won't go to.

Mineral Town.

I have a shack there, my own little restaurant. It's small, but sturdy. And they have an inn there, the usual inn where I stay every time it's summer there.

I have my best friend there too, and all the girls like me there anyway. I would be happy. I don't need a girlfriend. I had twenty one girlfriends already,_ all hearts torn_.

_I am such a seductive demon,_ I thought to myself.

I grinned to myself, and I finally had my plans straight. I was ready.

"Okay," I said to myself. "I'm just going to take the ship, and... Oh."

I realized the people in Mineral Town were expecting me in summer. It's still early spring, winter just faded away a few days ago.

_Oh, c'mon. Just tell them the truth_. I thought.

Then again.

_No I can't tell them! Popuri's going to worry a lot. Going to worry about my happiness, my father and hell worse, my freedom._

Popuri's not my girlfriend. But she cares for me like she is. I'm attracted to her alright, but that's just it. Just a_ crush_. I don't plan in making her my twenty second girlfriend, I hate seeing her sad. And she's a hell of a_ crybaby_ alright. And her big brother Rick is her _unwanted_ bodyguard. Poor guy. Thinks he can stop the girls from saying I'm a nice guy. Huh. Nice one.

_Oh alright. I'll just tell them I just wanted to get away from my father, no more, no less_. I decided.

I changed my business clothes into my favorite ones, a white shirt and blue denim pants, along with my black hoodie and black sneakers. I tied my purple bandanna, which covers my black, tousled hair neatly. I picked up my large backpack, and darted towards my closet.

I grinned as I imagined the life ahead of me.


	2. Escape

**~CLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW~**

I was all set to go.

This was my plan B. (Plan A was running away with Skye, but since he was too _righteous,_ I'm doing this all by myself.) First, I sneak out. Second, I'll call my cousin Jack, to drive me to the pier. I know he won't go behind my back, because he is the kindest and most trustworthy person in this whole world. He's my best friend too.

Now back to finalizing. When we reach the pier, of course I'll take the ship which has the farthest destination. Jack told me a little earlier when he planned with me that Mineral's town a good place. And that it's really far from here. It's _perfect._

Then finally, I will change my name when as soon as I reach the place. _What would be good for a name, _I thought. But idiot as I always am, I realized this change-your-name-thing can be thought over later. I gotta hurry up. Jack's probably heading to our meeting place now.

I stared at my stuff and grinned.

I was leaving with one, big, pink backpack. Inside it are my favorite clothes, (minus the _gowns and fancy dresses,_ of course) my teddy bear named Doodles, my brush, my wallet and my cellphone.

I let my eyes wander in my grand bedroom for the last time. I will miss the blue walls, the large, pink bed, my cosmetics apparently, my millions of stuff toys and all of my pictures of Skye and me. Then my eyes gazed at one photo that hung at the middle of the south wall.

Our family picture.

I slowly walked towards it, and carefully caressed the picture. I touched Mom's soft, smiling face, Dad's unfathomable firm face and finally my ever-so happy face. Tears fell down my face. I would be leaving my family...

So I picked up a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Ma and Pa,  
Sorry for doing this. But don't worry, I can take care of myself. I will just come back after you realize that this arranged marriage is very unimportant and nonsense. Please don't look for me. I promise that I''ll take care of myself._

_ I love you forever.  
Claire_

I almost jumped when I heard something.

Oh. It was my phone. Jack's probably calling.

I picked it up and answered.

"Hello Jack?"  
"Claire... Where the hell are you? It's midnight already."  
"Oh, still in the house... Just making sure I didn't forget anything."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I sighed heavily.

"Y...Yes." I mumbled.  
"Well, then, get moving. I'm here under the apple tree near the park."  
"I'll be there. Give me ten minutes or so."  
"Okay. Take care."

I gently placed the note on top of my bed.

I took a deep breath. And said to myself "This is it."

I tiptoed down our pompous staircase, trying not to make any sound when I almost fell. It was successful.

The next thing to do is escape through the back door, specifically the door in kitchen. I had a secret passageway there, it leads to our neighbor Jill's house.

Before I made it to the door,my stomach grumbled. _Whoa, _I thought. _It's like I didn't even eat dinner. _So i walked, very quietly, towards the fridge and took an apple. I gobbled it up and felt satisfied. _I could eat later in a convenient store, _I thought. _Jack won't take the risk of me starving. He would take care of me._

So i continued with my scheme. I went through the back door smoothly, not even one sound.

Then, this was the hardest part.

I can't find the hole, the passageway between the two fig trees here in our backyard, behind the thick bushes. It was too dark. And I forgot which direction it was located in our backyard. East? West? I don't know anymore.

Then a rustling sound came right from one of the bushes in the west. _That_ must be the hole. But what was making the noise?

I was trembling in fear.

Then Jill came out of the bushes, leaves and dirt on her hair and clothes.

"Jill, what in the world are _you_ doing in here?" I hissed at her.  
"Helping you out." She answered with a bright smile.  
"In what way?"  
"Well, it seems you didn't know the way to _our_ old little hole, so I decided to show up to let you know." She explained.  
"Wait, how'd you know my plans, before anything else?" I wondered.  
"Jack, as usual."

Oh c'mon. Why didn't I see the obvious? Idiot. Jack had a huge crush on Jill. He would tell her anything, even my deepest and darkest secrets. But anyway, I was thankful this time. _Only this time._

"C'mon Claire. Let's go to the park." She said impatiently.  
"And your parents are?" I asked her.  
"Are doing something _normal _people would be doing at this time of the day."  
I giggled, and crept in the hole after her.

At last, we made it out of the hole. Jill and I started walking to the park as we plucked the leaves from our now unruly hair. We talked about my life after this, about how would my parents react to this and about Skye. I avoided her questions about him, but as if she didn' feel the evasiveness, she continued asking me dumb questions about him. And finally, I can see Jack pacing back and forth in front of the apple tree.

"Claire. I've been so worried. You were so long."  
"Well, I would've taken longer if it weren't for Jill. You told her, didn't you?" I teased.

Jack blushed deep red.

I laughed. And I saw Jill frozen, her cheeks hot red. It made me laughed louder.

"Okay, fine whatever Claire." Jack stuttered quickly, his cheeks still pinkish.  
"Ha ha ha." I continued giggling.  
"Claire, um, do you still want to run away or waste your life _laughing _at us?" he snapped.  
"Alright already." I pursed my lips, fighting a smile.  
"Here Claire," he handed me a cute pink cellphone.  
"What's this for? I already have a phone."  
"Well, do you want your dad to find you?"

Then I realized what he meant. My father was very _powerful._ He could find me in a jiffy by just tracing my phone ...

"Okay, I get it." I took the phone and gave him my old phone.  
"The new number's saved in my phone and in Jill's." he smiled.  
"Thanks by the way."

"So now, what do we do?" Jill asked.

My stomach growled impatiently.

"It seems we have to eat first." Jack smirked.  
"Yes,please." I almost begged, feeling the intense hunger _now.  
_"Yeah. I'm starving too." Jill said.  
"Okay, but first, could you two, uh, make yourselves _presentable?_" Jack eyed us.

Jill and I looked at each other. We were a _mess._

"Okay, how do we look now?" I asked Jack after making ourselves decent.  
"Perfect," he commented. "Now let's get going."

We got inside his car and headed for the convenient store near the docks. Jack bought us cheese burgers, my favorite. I gobbled up two burgers.

"Claire, you eat like a _pig_." Jill observed.  
"Yeah. Guess Jack's not feeding me enough." I taunted.  
"Whatever." Jack said. "Get inside the car. The next ship sails at two am."

I looked at my watch. _1:50 am._

"Oh. Yeah. We gotta hurry."

In the car, we had a short conversation.

"So Claire," Jack started. "who were you supposed to marry anyway?"  
"Whoa, never thought of that one." I said.  
"So you don't know?"  
"Yes, and I don't want to know."  
"Must be rich, 'ey?" Jill joined in.  
"Must be," I agreed.

We finally reached the pier. I got my ticket and stood frozen among the people.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Jack asked. "I thought you wanted this."  
"Of course I want this."  
"Then get going." Jill said. Then her tone became sad. "I-I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too." My tears were welling up again. I hugged Jill and we started crying.  
"Hey, what about me?" Jack demanded. "I wanna hug too."  
"Ha ha ha. I'll miss you too, big ol' cousin." I hugged Jack tightly.

I waved goodbye, and walked slowly to the giant ship, teary-eyed.

"Escape." I muttered to myself.

**~KAI'S POINT OF VIEW~**

"All packed and ready." I whispered to myself.

I was so foolishly excited for this. _My freedom, _I loved the thought.

I'll leave as soon as the maids downstairs are all asleep, then I'll sneak out. I'll take a taxi going to the pier. Then I'm _really_ free.

I looked at the things I'll be bringing. A few clothes, my phone, and my wallet. Just those.

I lounged around my room, waiting for four am.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock ..._

I felt quite sleepy, so I decided to take a _short_ nap. Just a short nap....

_Tick, tock, tick, tock ..._

_Wow, it's really warm now. _I thought. _ Never mind..._

Wait a minute.

_Warm?! It's the sun! _My thoughts roared. My eyes popped wide.

"Oh for the love of ..." I whispered.

"Damn! Damn! Damn it all!" I just realized it was past four! It's already _seven in the morning!_

I picked my bag, darted out the door, ran past the surprised maids and sprinted towards the front door.

"Damn, what am I going to do now?!" I screamed.

Okay, chill. _Chill. _I have to plan things _calmly._

Since I'm sure the next ship will sail at nine am, I can't wait for it like an idiot staring at the ocean.

Then a brilliant idea came to me.

I whistled for a taxi.

" Where to sir?" a friendly, mustached man asked.  
"To the Summer Lodge down Palm Beach."

After a few minutes, our resort came to a view. I gave the driver five hundred gold. He seemed surprised by the amount I gave him.

"S-Sir?" he asked, as if the money wasn't real.  
"Keep the change. Go on now" I grinned.

So I walked towards the deepest and farthest part of the beach, where my _savior_ is waiting.

Then I saw it. _Beautiful._

It was white and apparently fast. It was my _speed boat._

I got my keys from my pocket. I never leave it anywhere.

I jumped in and grinned.

"This is it! My sweetest escape!" I yelled, as if I just got out of prison.

The engine roared to life. I patted the steering wheel.

"Now," I whispered. "Time to get going."


	3. On the way to Mineral Town

**~CLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW~**

It's already two in the afternoon, second day of the voyage. I was so cautious here in the ship.

People looked at me suspiciously. Whenever they stare, I would look away, wishing that they would just leave me alone. The whole damn day was like a staring contest for them; whoever held on to his or her gaze longer at me had a better chance of winning. Yeah right. My Goddess! How on earth could I forget that I was _known_? that I am a daughter of two billionaires? A_ Heathers_?

I sighed heavily.

_Just a few more hours,_ I thought. The captain said a while ago that we'll reach Mineral Town by five.

I was sitting on a luxurious chair out in the sun. I covered my face with a towel beside me. I didn't care anymore whose towel was this. The sun was blazing. Sweat prickled on my face, and it was sure red hot. I mumbled unintelligibly. Well, I can't go back inside, people would start staring again.

A soft, cool hand held my arm. I almost jumped.

I removed the towel from my face. There, a man stood- russet-skinned, lean and blond, wearing nothing but blue jerseys. He blinked twice in surprise. Now I know why. He was trying to get this towel- which I assume is his- off my face and I guess, in an impolite manner. And when he saw my _face_...

"Oh, sorry miss. I-I.." he stammered.

"Is this towel yours?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but you can have it, honey." he grinned.

"No thanks. Here." I threw the towel far behind him, so he would give me some _space_. He was just inches away from my face.

"No really. I don't care anymore about the towel." He didn't even turned back.

I wanted to say something really_ bad_.

I sighed in relief when another man- skin ivory white with aquamarine eyes and red hair that touched his shoulders- tapped him on his back.

"Er-hem." he coughed. "You are being rude to a lady."

"Oh for the love of Goddess," the blond guy replied. "This is none of your business."

"Yes it is. Now leave her before I call on the crew."

"Who are you anyway? You're not even her boyfriend." He smirked mockingly.

"Who says I'm _not_?" He snapped.

"Oh." the blond guy whispered.

Then he left without a word. I giggled exultantly.

"Dear sir, thank you." I said with such politeness.

"Don't mention it." He smiled sweetly.

Then it hit me.

"_S...Skye?_" I whispered.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

Isn't this Skye? The Skye I loved? A complete gentleman, a charmer, the alluring aquamarine eyes ... It has to be him. The sweet smile...

"Excuse me? Miss?" he asked again.

"Oh." I whispered to myself.

It's not him. Sigh. I'm imagining things again. Why on earth would Skye even be here, he _disregarded_ me right? And I forgot the most obvious thing: Their hair color are not the same. Stupid, stupid Claire.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone familiar..."

"Your mate, I assume?" He smiled politely.

"Yes." I smiled back.

"Aren't you the famous Clarisse Heathers?" He asked again.

I swallowed and my hands trembled.

"Aren't you?" He repeated. "Don't fret, Miss Heathers. From the looks of you, I presume that you want to be unknown. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll help you to become _unknown_. Come with me."

I guess my face showed a hint of doubt, because he raised his eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha." He laughed lightly. Wow. He was like Skye. "I'm just going to help you disguise... If it's okay to cut your hair ...?"

"Um, okay, sir."

"Just call me Austin." He smiled.

I followed him to his room. He got a briefcase and I assume that his stuff was there.

"Shall we start now?" He asked politely.

I swallowed, then sat on the oak chair.

I'm sure I was going to miss my hair. My long, blond hair that I took care of very affectionately since i was a child...

I closed my eyes and drifted off to dreamland, as the sound of the scissors continued....

_clip, clip, clip, clip...._

"Miss Heathers?" Austin woke me.

"Huh?" I said in disarray.

"Captain just announced a few minutes ago that Mineral Town's a few kilometers away."

"Really?" My plan's already becoming successful.

"Yes," he smiled then gave me a mirror. "What can you say about yourself now, Miss Heathers?"

_"Whoa." _was all I could say.

Austin was brilliant; a true genius! I'll admit that I look better this time. He gave me soft bangs- arranged so expertly. My hair was cut short that it reached only my chest. I looked completely different, but dashing as well.

"Austin, thank you so much!" I squeaked.

"You're very much welcome, Miss Heathers." He replied.

"Please just call me Claire."

"Claire." He smiled.

"Oh, I better get to my room now." I suddenly remembered my belongings that I left about two hours ago.

"Okay then, Claire, goodbye."

"Bye Austin! Thank you again for your help!"

I walked hastily to my room. I checked and everything's still in place.

_"People,"_ The captain announced. _"Please get ready. Mineral Town's just five minutes to reach. I repeat, almost five minutes more."_

I felt victorious.

Then before I know it, we reached our destination. I went out of the ship, and stepped on Mineral Town's cool, white sand. Not so bad. People started going to the stair-like structure that goes to the heart of Mineral Town, the Rose Square. Others stayed in the beach, gazing at the sun that was about to set. I tried looking for Austin, but failed.

I shrugged and called Jack. I'm sure he's worried sick that I still haven't called.

"Hello?" a deep, worried voice answered after the second ring.

"Jack, I'm finally here!" I squealed.

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah. Um, Jack, can we just talk later?" I felt surprisingly _tired._

"Why?"

"I feel kinda tired."

"Sure. Just call me again when you're okay." Then he hung up.

I started for the stairs, but something hit my head so hard that I fell down and became dizzy. I was still conscious thank Goddess, but the pain stung really badly. Then two people were suddenly beside me.

"Oh! Her head has red scratches... _and oozing red stuff._" A little girl's voice squeaked.

"Oh no, we gotta take her to Elli!" this time, a little boy's voice spoke.

"Yeah, but how can we carry her?" the girl squeaked again.

"Let's ask help!" the boy said. "Oh! There's Zack! Call him, May!"

"ZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKK!!!" the girl screamed in her little voice.

"Wha..." was all I heard before everything turned black.

**~KAI'S POINT OF VIEW~**

Second day of my journey to Mineral Town,two in the afternoon, and I AM SO HUNGRY.

I am a great cook, but now that I'm in the middle of the ocean.... _Crap._

I've been in the middle of the ocean for almost five hours. Engine broke, and my supply of food was completely depleted. I shouldn't have ate so much in my first day in this speed boat. This morning, I just found out that I only have a can of tuna and cranberry juice left in the storage. And ofcourse , I estimated when I'll reach Mineral Town. It was just three hours, so I devoured the tuna. The next thing I knew, the engine wouldn't start. And now, I'm left with nothing but a _half-filled_ can of cranberry juice.

"Huh, what's that shadow?" I asked myself. I can see a figure, and it's getting nearer to where I am.

"HEEELPP!!!!" I yelled. Then I figured it was boat. Kinda familiar.

And within ten minutes, the boat stopped beside my speedboat. It was Greg! The old fisherman in Mineral Town.

"Greg! Thank Goddess you're here!"

"Whoa. Kai?" He asked in surprised.

"Yes. It's me."

"Hey, nice boat ya got there." He said in his ancient voice.

"Thanks, but she's down, Greg. What should I do? Engine won't start."

"Let me take care of this. Outta my way." He carefully jumped from his boat to mine.

_And after half an hour of fixing ..._

"She's fine now. Works well." Greg concluded.

"Thanks. So, you heading back to the village?"

"No. I was going to fish for some legendary fish further from this point."

"Oh, see ya in the village Greg."

"Wait, you're going there? It's not _summer_ yet."

"Well... I have a lot to do so..." I stammered.

"Oh I understand... Chef's duty in the shed, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you back." And he sailed away.

Five thirty in the afternoon. The sun's setting. The beach came into view, and as I can see it, there were a lot of tourists. I'm so freaking happy that I've finally reached the shore! My plan's a success.

Then I heard little May scream. Zack came to view, and he was carrying... what? _a woman?_

I sailed to full speed.

I jumped out of the speed boat, just in time to ask May and Stu what happened.

And it looks like a bad time to ask them. The two were fighting. and sobbing.

"It's your fault,Stu! You threw the_ stone_ too hard and far!" May squeaked in a very high voice.

"No it isn't! It's your fault! It was your plan to use stones as Frisbee disks!" Stu snapped back.

"What?! We wouldn't be playing it if you didn't broke my Frisbee disk!"

"It's still your fault! I told you to just go home!"

"Hey! I was the one who said that! Stupid Stu!" May screamed.

"STOP IT!" I commanded. Both looked at me with teary eyes, and cried out loud.

_What have I done?!_ I thought._ Oh no._

"Stop crying please you two? I'll give you guys free ice cream sometime." I promised.

"Really? They squealed.

"Yes..." I sighed.

"Yay!" They both jumped in happiness.

"Now, tell me what happened to the woman Zack was carrying."

"Uh..." They both looked at each other.

"Well? Tell your uncle Kai."

Then they told me that they were playing Frisbee when Stu accidentally broke the disk. May then suggested to go home. But Stu didn't to, so May came up to use stones instead of disks. So when Stu threw the _stone _...

"B-_blood_ came out?!" I blurted in disbelief.

The two nodded.

"Thanks for the story, kiddos. I'm going to check it out... After I talk to Doug. Go home now."

The two ran, going in two different directions.

I grabbed my stuff from my speedboat and walked towards my shed. I grinned, and continued to the inn.

"Finally _home_." I sighed.


	4. Claire: Getting Started

_**I just had to edit it again. :( sorry.

* * *

**_

"Unnngghh.." I wanted to say, "Where am I?" but all I could say was that. My eyes were still shut closed; I can't open them.

"Unngghhhhhh..." I repeated, thinking there would be a difference.  
"What should we do now, Doctor?" a sweet voice said.  
"Hmm. She's okay, but she can't talk right, and her eyes aren't opening... But at least she's conscious." A deep but beautiful voice said in response to the sweet voice. He must be a doctor, as he was addressed by the woman, whom I assume is a nurse.

"Ah. Right. Should I get some water in case she wakes up?" The sweet voice asked.  
"Yes. Good idea. And would you mind if you get me a bag of bread in the supermarket?" the doctor said in a dead voice.  
"Ah, but they're closed today. Today's Sunday, remember?" She reminded.

_SUNDAY? _The day roared in my head. I counted in my head. I came to Mineral Town last Thursday... This means I've been in here, wherever I am, for three days!

I wanted to stand up, but I was too weak to do so. I started speaking again.

"Unnghh... weeeerrr... wherrre ammm...." Yes! I can talk straight. A bit.

"Doc, she can speak a little better!" The sweet voice spoke with joy.  
"Hmm. Recovery's getting better." Although I think his voice should sound as happy as the other should, his voice was still dead. No life, no emotion.

"Please remind your brother and May to not play with stones anymore. Someone got hurt here, and she's just a tourist." The doctor reminded her.  
"Yes. On behalf of the two, I'm sorry again." The woman apologized.

Wait, _I got hit by a stone?_

"Good thing the two called Zack," the dead voice said, as if answering the thought in my mind. "Or else, the shore might have been bloody."

_Blood came out?_

"Doc, look! The patient finally opened her eyes!"

I looked around. I was on a bed, surrounded by curtains, and a very _handsome _guy was sitting on a chair beside the bed, holding his records. He was fair skinned, dark-haired and his eyes were black, and were too beautiful to stare at. On the foot of the bed, a beautiful lady stood, dressed in a nurse's uniform. Her hair was colored light brown and short, her eyes were much, much more beautiful than anyone's eyes I have seen, they were of the same color of her hair. She had this smile that I know a man would kneel before her when she shows it, and spoke in her sweet, angelic voice.

"How are you, Miss?" She asked.  
"Shh. Elli, get a glass of water first." The doctor reminded her. He was so ... _beautiful._

Elli went immediately to the next room. Meanwhile the doctor started his check -up.

"Say aaahhh..." He instructed.  
I did as I was told. And did this, do that. There were so many exercises he asked me to do. Why was Elli taking so long? It's just a glass of water.

"Finally, look at my finger. Follow it with your eyes." He stuck his finger before his face.  
I lost my focus.  
Instead of looking at his finger, I stared at his face. So beautiful, like a god's face. His eyes were so beautiful and mysterious, yet they were expressionless...

I realized I lost myself completely when I saw his thick eyebrow rise.

"Ehem. My finger?" He reminded me.  
"Oh. Sorry." I apologized. Wow. I can talk normal now.

So I finished my tests and he kept on writing in his record. I stared at him again like a child.

"Sorry I took so long. Miss, I made some sandwiches for you." She said with a smile.  
"Thank you." I was so hungry that I ate all the food she prepared for me.

I suddenly remembered Jack.

"Umm, where... where is my stuff?" I asked in alarm.  
"Oh, don't fret. They're just under the counter. I'll get them for you." She smiled and left.  
"So," The doctor said as soon as she left. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, but my head stings a little." I touched my forehead and felt _stitches_ going diagonally across my forehead.  
"The pain will wear off in a while. Are you a tourist?"  
"Well..." I paused. "I-I was going to live here...." I replied.  
"Really? Hmm. Interesting." He smiled a little, and returned to his expressionless face.  
"D-Do you know a place where I can stay? I mean, not an inn... But a real place where I can live in..." I asked shyly.  
"Hmm. The abandoned farm. Or if you want live in the woods, in the mountain ofcourse."  
"How much is the farm?" I asked eagerly.  
"I don't know. Go see the Mayor if you want to buy it."  
"Oh thanks." I smiled.

Elli returned with my bag in her hands.

"Miss, here are your belongings." She handed it to me.  
"Thanks." I smiled.

I picked up my phone. Guess what? I had _300_+ _missed calls _from Jack alone. And 500_ text messages_ from him.

I dialed his number. He answered immediately.

""Hello? Claire?" His voice was frantic and full of worry.  
"I'm fine, Jack. Just got into a little accident." I looked at my companions, they were talking at the foot of my bed, and both walked off to the next room.  
"What accident? Are you okay? Do I need..."  
"Jack. I'M FINE." I cut him off mid-sentence. "Got hit by a stone. Stayed and healed in this clinic for three days. And met the man of my dreams." I said.  
"Wew. I was so worried."  
"Yeah. It wasn't so obvious that you were worried about me after calling me more than three hundred times and sending me five hundred messages." I told him sarcastically.  
"Well, of course I was so dead worried."  
"Ha ha ha."  
"It's just so good to hear your voice. Oops. Call you later. Your parents are visiting today."  
"Okay." Then shut the phone.

I stood up from the bed, and wandered around.

"Miss?" The doctor said from behind.  
"Oh, sorry. Wasn't I supposed to walk around? I'll get right to bed."  
"No, it's okay. Just to fill up my records though, what is your name?"  
"M-my name?" I questioned.  
"Yes." He waited.  
"I am Claire... _Rosebelle. _Claire Rosebelle." I lied.  
"Ok, Claire. You can leave the clinic now if you want. It seems your strong enough now."  
"Umm, okay, but shouldn't I pay for all the expenses?" I asked, confused.  
"You don't need to, it wasn't your fault."

Two light knocks on the door. And there, rushed two kids. A girl and a boy.

"Oh! She's awake now!" They squealed in mixed emotions. Relief, fright and regret.  
"Yes. I told you she would wake up today." The doctor said.  
"Stu, have ya got the _present?_" The girl faced Stu, as he was called.  
"Yup!" He turned to face me and gave me five moondrop flowers.  
"What are these for?" I asked them. The doctor laughed lightly, and Elli came.  
"The flowers mean 'WE ARE SO VERY SORRY'." The girl explained.  
"Umm, but why? I asked, still puzzled.  
"We threw the stone...." They lowered their heads.  
"Ahh. No big deal. You didn't want this to happen, right? So I forgive you." I smiled. Wow. Since when did I become nice to kids? Did the accident have any effect on me?

The two squealed in joy and pulled my hands. I waved goodbye to the nurse and doctor. "We'll see you around the village, Claire." The doctor said. I smiled.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked the two who were jumping with excitement.  
"To the beach! We have a surprise!" They giggled.  
"Okay." I said and laughed with them.  
"By the way, I'm May and this is Stu."  
"Oh. My name's Claire." I said.  
"Ooohh. What a nice name." May complimented with sincere awe.

We reached the beach, and I figured it was still morning, around 8 am. Birds were circling in the sky, and the breeze was soothing. A perfect Sunday morning, unlike in the city...

The two then ran in different directions and left me standing in the middle of the beach. Then they came back carrying something in their hands.

"Here's my apology gift!" Stu handed me a beautiful conch shell, I've always wanted to have one of these.  
"And here's mine!" May exclaimed. She gave me a box covered in sand, and tadaa! A pearl necklace was inside it. And take note: it was really made up of true pearls!

"Wow. Thank you guys..."  
"It's our apology gifts, we're sorry." They said in the same apologetic tone.  
"Aw. You two are so cute." I hugged them and kissed them on the forehead.  
"Is there anything we can do for you?" Stu asked.  
"Well, can you take me to your Mayor? I'd like to ask if I can live in the abandoned farm..."  
"Really? You would stay here in the village?" They both exclaimed and began jumping again.  
"Ha ha ha. Yes, I'm going to live here from now on."

So they took my hand again, we ran past the square, the inn, the clinic, the supermarket and we stopped in front of a small, white house.

"This is where the Mayor lives." Stu explained. "And I, Elli and Grandma Ellen live next door." He pointed in the same white house next to the Mayor's house, the only difference was Stu's home was bigger, had a hothouse behind it and the roof's color was different.

"Oh. Is Elli your sister?" I asked.  
"Yes she is..." He pouted. I got this feeling he doesn't like Elli very much.  
"So, may I speak with the Mayor?" I changed the topic.  
"Yeah! Let's go knock!" He gestured to May and both knocked noisily.

A tall man, holding a camera, opened the door.

"Is the Mayor there, Kano?" May asked. So he wasn't the mayor.  
"Yes. He's taking a cup of coffee. Please wait inside." He said.  
"Yay! C'mon Claire!"

I walked awkwardly inside, even though the guy Kano smiled at me kindly.

The Mayor then welcomed us.

"Oh! You're the girl in the clinic! Are you alright, dear?" He asked. The Mayor was a short and mahogany-haired man, with eyeglasses and a mustache.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. Um, is the abandoned farm for sale?" I inquired immediately.  
"Yes, but why?" He asked.  
"I want to live here." I answered immediately again.  
"Well, it costs 5000 gold. But you might not want the looks of that farm."  
"Can I see it now?"  
"Sure."

So while walking, the two kids were telling me what were the places we're passing by, who lives in each place and so on. We were past the library, where Basil's family also lives, the winery, where Duke and Manna live, and the blacksmith's shop, where Saibara lives all by himself. The Mayor explained that Saibara's grandson, Gray, stays in the inn instead of his grandfather's place. I just nodded, and we reached the farm.

As the Mayor said, I wouldn't like the looks of this farm. The house was full of holes and it looked so fragile! The field was covered in weeds, and was full of stones, boulders, branches and stumps.

I swallowed hard, but I was still determined.

"How much for renovation of the house?" I asked the Mayor.  
"Well, I don't know, ask Gotz. He lives in the mountain. Do you want to renovate the field too?" The Mayor asked.  
"No, thank you. I can do farm work by myself... I think."  
"We'll help you!" The kids volunteered.  
"Tsk. No. You might get hurt." I said in a stern voice.  
"Ow." Stu said.

Just then, a big man appeared opposite the farm, on the bridge.

"Hey! It's uncle Gotz!" The two kids squeaked.  
"So, you won't have a problem in going to the woods to see Gotz. Boy, you must have luck." The Mayor said, smiling.  
"Right." I smiled at him too.

As we were walking towards Gotz, I couldn't help thinking what's ahead of me. Oh well. Luck's with me, right?

Gotz was very kind, despite his enormous stature. He said the renovation for the house was 10 000 gold, if I wanted the house to be a little modern. I agreed. The Mayor blinked twice when I agreed.

"Miss..." Mayor said.  
"Call me Claire, sir." I said.  
"Yes, Claire, do you realize how much you have to spend? All in all, that's... _15 000_ gold." He reminded me.  
"Yes, I do know."  
"Oh well." The Mayor shrugged. "You're rich, aren't you?"  
"J-Just saved money." I said in a trembling voice.  
"Okay." The Mayor smiled. "Let's just settle your papers tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded.

"So Claire," Stu started, "where are you going to stay while you still don't have a house?"

_That _got me thinking. Where am I going to stay? In the inn? The price for a night may be expensive...

"You can stay at the inn. Price's not that high. Just 50 gold a night, plus the food and accommodation." The Mayor suggested.  
"Wow, really?" I squealed.

He nodded.

"Oh, I better get going." May said.  
"Me too!" Stu exclaimed.  
"Oh well, guess it's time for me too..." The Mayor sighed.

So I bid the three goodbyes, and headed for the inn with a grin on my face.


	5. Kai: Unraveling Claire Rosebelle

_**Sorry for updating late! I was busy this summer and I had to make Sweet Lie's first chappie. Thanks for all the reviews! :)**_

_**This is Kai's POV. This started on the day he got to Mineral Town, the day Claire got hit by a stone. (Thursday) So don't get all confused. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

I forced myself to forget whatever happened in the beach and went to the inn.

I barged inside the inn and yelled, "I'm _home!"_

"Whoa, what on earth are you doing here Kai?" Doug asked.

"I just decided to stay here the whole year!" I lied smoothly.

"That's good to hear." He smiled. "Ann, Kai's here. Prepare the room, can ya?"

"What?" Ann's voice shrieked. It came from upstairs. "Kai's here?"

Ann came running down the stairs and when she saw me, different emotions marked her face- bewilderment, excitement, irritation and surprise. I just laughed at her.

"Hey, it's still early spring!" she chirped.

"I just decided to live here for a while." I grinned.

"Oh well. By the way, if you're looking for Gray, he hasn't come home yet."

"Why?"

Doug answered instead. "He's been babbling this morning about something like 'today's the day!' He seemed so happy and excited. Did he know you're coming?"

"No."

Doug just shrugged and Ann squeaked, "Oh well! He's sure to come home anyway. Follow me to your room."

"Yeah. Yeah. Ha ha ha. Miss ya little kid."

"Little kid?" she retorted.

"Just kidding."

While Ann was busy preparing my bed and my stuff, I heard a holler from downstairs. It sounded like Gray.

"Wonder what got into him?" Ann asked.

"Weird. He's not the usual cheerful type of person." I agreed.

"HEY ANN!" Gray exclaimed. He obviously didn't notice me. "Mary and I are getting _married! _She said yes to my proposal!"

"Wow! So that's what you've been jabbering about this morning! Congratulations!" Ann applauded. "By the way, aren't ya gonna greet Kai?"

"Kai?" he turned around and with surprised eyes, he yelled, "Kai! You're here! Nice timing!" he gave me a high-five.

"In high spirits eh?" I smirked. "So when's the wedding?"

"Hmm. We talked about it, and we decided that this spring is too early."

"So?"

"Maybe this summer."

"Wow. Congrats, bro. You're all grown-up!" I cheered my best friend.

"Thanks."

Just then, a guy with long brown hair with the entire weird brown outfit came in. He seemed shocked to see me.

"Oh?" Ann smiled. It was weird to see her smiling so _sweetly._ "You're home."

"Uh. Yeah." The guy smiled shyly.

"Hey Cliff!" Gray started babbling again. "I'm getting married!"

"Wow. Congrats!" and this Cliff gave him a quick smile.

"By the way, Cliff this is Kai," Ann introduced. "Kai, this is Cliff. Cliff's been here last winter."

"Nice to m-meet you." Cliff said.

"Me too."

"Kai," Gray smiled, "I want you to be my best man!"

"Ha ha ha. Sure!"

"And Ann," he grinned.

"Oh, let me guess," Ann smiled, "the chef for your reception party?"

"Yeah right." Gray chuckled. "Of course you're our maid-of-honor! You're my closest girl buddy and Mary's best friend."

"Well, I'll be!" Ann laughed. "Oh, I got to cook your dinner guys. Catch ya later!"

She skipped happily outside. Cliff went to the bed beside mine and covered his face with a pillow. Gray was still standing like an idiot in the middle of the room, still happy. I shrugged and decided to go outside.

"Hey wait up!" Gray called out. "You are going out?"

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"Lemme go with you. I want to tell the whole town we're getting married!"

"You're getting creepier every minute, but I like it!" I smirked.

"You coming, Cliff?" Gray invited him.

"I-If it's okay…" he answered awkwardly.

"Of course it's okay!" I answered. "We'll be good friends, so don't be scared." I grinned.

So we went outside and started for the Supermarket. After that the Mayor's house, then Ellen's and so on. Rick wasn't happy to see me but I just ignored him. Popuri was definitely happy. We saved the clinic for last because we saw a lot of people going in and out earlier, so it's probably best to just go there at night. I suddenly remember the girl that Zack was carrying this afternoon.

We barged inside the almost empty clinic and Gray exclaimed, "Hey Trent! Elli!"

"Shh." Trent hushed. "We have a patient here, so keep your voices low."

I have a guess that it was the woman I saw.

"Oh. Sorry." Gray apologized.

"What is it anyway?" he asked. "It's absurd to see you shouting."

"Mary and I," he started proudly, "are getting married."

"Oh, congratulations!" Trent gave a quick smile.

"Thanks. Where's Elli anyway?"

"She's taking care of the patient in the room. And hey," he turned to me, "Kai, what are you doing here?"

"I'll be staying here for the whole year," I replied.

"Oh. Okay. Now as I was saying, she's looking after the patient."

I got curious who the patient was, so I asked, "Hey Trent, is it a girl?"

"Yeah," he answered. "How'd you know?"

"I saw her earlier this afternoon." I don't know why, but something urged me to want me see the girl. "Can I see her?"

"Sure, but please remain quiet." He reminded me. "She's not in good condition."

"Okay." I nodded. "Hey Gray, Cliff, go ahead home. I'll follow you guys after."

"Sure, sure." Gray said. "See ya later."

Elli came out of the room and turned to me. "Oh? Kai you're here."

"Yeah. Just wanted to stay here for a year." And I asked her immediately, "Can I see the patient?"

She cringed a bit, "Oh. She's sleeping. Do you know her?"

"No."

"Okay. Follow me. Be quiet okay? And don't turn on the lights anymore, it might affect her sleep." She smiled.

And there, a blond girl lay in bed, unconscious. Her flawless white skin gleamed in the moonlight. In that beautiful moonlight, she looked like an angel sleeping, minus the stitches and the long filaments attached to her. I stood on the foot of the bed speechless. She was so beautiful; I couldn't deny that. This was the first time I actually… _fell in love._

"She's lovely, right?" Elli agreed with my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah." I stammered.

I exited the room with Elli following me. "Please," I begged. "Don't tell anyone that I visited this girl."

Both of them nodded.

"What's her name, anyway?"

"That, we don't know. She seems to be a tourist."

"Oh. Okay. Um, just call me when you know it."

"Sure." Trent said. Then he added, "Love-strucked?"

I chuckled. "Definitely." Elli laughed her sweet voice. "Well, I gotta go. Good night guys."

"Good night Kai." They bid me goodbye.

I walked lazily to the inn, with the image of the girl in my head. _I wonder what the girl's name is._ I thought. _Hmm. I'll know in a few days._

When I reached the inn, I smelled something good from the kitchen.

"Pizza?" I asked Doug.

"Maybe." He smiled.

"Alright! Ann sure knows how to welcome my homecoming!"

"Ha ha ha. Yeah right kid. By the way, ya met Cliff?"

"Yeah. Shy guy."

Doug nodded. "But he's a nice boy anyway."

"I know that." I grinned. "Well, are they upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"See ya later, Doug!"

"Sure, sure."

I pranced to the room, excited to tell the guys about the girl I saw in the clinic.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "Man, the patient in the clinic was… pretty. No, not pretty, she's more than that! She's beautiful... Lovely… Even though she had stitches on her forehead and had _things_ attached to her, she looked like a sleeping cherubim!" I said like a kid bragging about a new toy he got.

"Oh, so I see you _really _going crazy about a girl." Gray chuckled. His mood hasn't changed yet. "Way to go! It's a first time."

"Yeah, I know." I grinned and scratched my head. "But she's just a tourist though, so Trent doesn't know her name."

"Too bad." Gray replied. "I want to see the girl of your dreams tomorrow."

"I want to see her _all the time._" I smiled. "Wanna come tomorrow, Cliff?"

"Umm. Maybe I can't come." He replied quietly. "I help Carter clean the Church every Friday. Sorry."

"Well," I started. "How about early evening? That'd be a good time to visit her. Because I told Trent and Elli that no one should know that I'm visiting her."

"I'd go with you guys then." Cliff smiled.

"Alright! It's settled then," Gray exclaimed. "We're going to see Kai's ideal girl tomorrow evening."

We laughed. Ann came in yelling, "Well boys, here's the pizza! Full of cheese, pepperoni and anchovies!"

"Thanks! Smells really mouth-watering! Way to go, little sis!" I exclaimed and went in for the first slice.

"Thanks, Ann." Cliff smiled shyly.

"Mmm, this is really good!" Gray said as he took his first bite.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ann bowed. "Is it really good, Cliff?" she asked in another weird, sweet voice.

"Uh, of course. It's the best." He grinned shyly.

"Oh really? Thanks! Well, I'll see you guys." A wide grin stretched across her small face.

I got really curious on what was all the unusual sweetness my so-called little sister, Ann was showing. So I decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey Cliff." I called him as I munched on my second slice.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked surprisingly.

"What's with you and Ann?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh… Um." He didn't reply.

Gray answered instead, "These two are having_ mutual_ feelings for each other."

"What?" I chuckled. "Ann's a grown-up!"

"Can't believe it either."

"Hey Cliff, what did ya do to make little Ann's heart beat?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered quietly. "I don't mean to brag, but for all I know, she fell for me first. That's what she told me before." Cliff started opening up to us.

"So, you guys aren't official?" I asked.

"Not yet." He answered with his head low. "Doug said I have to wait for a few years. He said I have to court her and _impress _him."

"Oh." Was all I could say. "Good luck!"

"Ha ha. Thanks." He smiled. He's not so bad after all.

"Hey guys, who wants the last slice?" Gray announced.

"Go eat it, pig." I teased.

The night went well. And in the morning, I had to set the shed for business. While I was cleaning, my thoughts focused on one person.

The blond girl in the clinic.

I was so excited to see her tonight. I wish she would wake up though. So that before this cute sightseer leaves this town, I would know her name and _follow _her. But I think she looks _familiar._ I couldn't remember what, who, when and where. It doesn't matter though. Anyway, of all the girls I met, she's the only one who made me feel so elated and mystified to see her. It's not her face that makes me feel this way, no, but it's her entire being. I _want_ to know her. Her mystique is so…_ powerful_. It makes me want to know her, to find out more of her, to _love _her. I want to unravel her mystery behind that beauty…

"Hey Kai!" a familiar, chirpy voice interrupted my thoughts. Oh c'mon.

"Oh hey Popuri. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working in your poultry farm?" I said in a somewhat rude tone.

"Oh? You want me to leave?" she asked.

"No, no… It's not like that. I was just asking because Rick might be looking for you." That I said was half-true. I lied about not wanting her to leave.

"Forget about my brother, nothing's wrong in visiting, right?"

"I guess."

"Let me help you out."

"No, s'okay."

"I insist!" then she skipped cheerfully to get the broom and said, "I'll be sweeping."

"Fine. But get back to your farm when you're done, 'kay? We don't want any _trouble_."

"Yes captain!"

"POOOOOPPPUUUUURRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Whoever guessed that it was Rick shouting, you are absolutely right.

Rick came stomping inside the shed and yelled, "What are you doing to my sister?"

"Don't blame me. She insisted on cleaning my shed." Then I turned to Popuri, "I told you trouble's coming if ya don't go home."

"Sorry Kai." She apologized. "Rick, stop blaming him. I wanted to help him here. Let's go home."

"Oh, we will really go home!" he said arrogantly.

"Bye Kai… and sorry."

"Bye."

Sometimes, I feel sorry for her. I wonder why he's all angry with me. I'm not a bad person… I think.

Back to cleaning. It was late afternoon when I finished. My stomach growled; reminding me I haven't ate anything. So I walked back to the inn and ordered a meal set from Doug.

"So, how's the shed?" he asked.

"Fine. It's all clean." I answered with my mouth full.

"So, you're planning to open it, what, this spring?"

"I guess so. I need to have money, and cooking food by the beach is my only work."

"Why don't you work first in the city?" That opinion made me recoil.

"Uh, not a good idea."

"Why not? You're dad's dang rich… I wish I had all that wealth…" he mumbled.

"Um, I wanna be _independent._" I lied.

"Oh. Good for you kid," he smiled.

"Thanks."

I waited for the seconds to pass until Gray and Cliff came. It was about 6pm. Cliff came in sweating, so Ann offered him a towel and cooked an omelet for him alone. Lucky guy. Gray came in last, his mood as blissful as yesterday. He must've come from Mary's place.

"Well, let's go to the clinic?" I urged.

"Excited?" Gray asked.

"Obviously." I chuckled.

We laughed altogether and headed for the clinic.

We knocked on the door and Elli was the one who opened it. "Come in."

"Where's Trent?" I asked.

"In the room with the patient. He's checking her heartbeat and pulse."

"Oh. Can we see her after?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Just wait a few minutes."

"Elli," Gray said. "Can you tell what's happening here in the clinic yesterday when she was brought here?"

"Well, the two kids used a stone as a Frisbee and the stone hit her head." She explained. "There was blood loss, and so much blood came out. Zack carried her here, but there were so many people yesterday in the clinic. Almost everyone's problem yesterday was severe headache." She paused. "Trent and I had to make a way to make the people leave with them getting all cured. So what we did, we had to split the work. I took care of everyone, and Trent focused on her. If we didn't split the work, then the lady might have died because of blood loss. It was tiring!"

Trent came out of the room and greeted us. "Oh, visiting her?"

"Yeah, can we come in?"

"Sure, but still be quiet. She still unconscious by the way."

"Okay. Is she getting any better?"

"Yes. Maybe by Sunday or Monday she'll wake up."

We entered the quiet and dark room with the moonlight as its only light. Nothing changed, except that the filaments that were attached to her were removed. I was still as amazed as yesterday when I saw her, and I see my two companions smiling.

"Kai," Cliff whispered. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah." Gray agreed.

"Too bad you guys are taken." I teased.

And we continued to gaze at her, until Elli called us that it's getting late.

Walking home, I can't help but feel excited for Sunday. She's going to wake up, then like a simple love story, I'll confess to her that I like her, then get to know her, then we'll start dating, then we'll get married… as simple as that.

"Hey Kai?" Gray asked.

"Hmm?"

"Since you're obviously in love with the girl, what'll Popuri think?"

I haven't thought of that. She'll definitely get hurt. "I… I don't know."

"You better be careful."

"Yeah, I know."

Days passed, business was good and I continued visiting her. Sunday finally came, and I eagerly went outside. It was approximately 7am. I was so excited to see her open her eyes. On the way, I was surprised by Popuri who caught my arm and said, "Where are you going?"

"Uh. To the clinic."

"Why?" she held my arm even tighter.

"N-Nothing."

"Visiting someone?" her eyes became suspicious.

"No. Um, I was… I was going for a check-up." I lied.

"Let me come with you!" she smiled.

"No. It's all right. I can do it myself."

"I insist." Boy, she sure is stubborn.

I have to think of a way.

"Hey, do you want to go to library instead? Let's congratulate Mary." I suggested.

"You're not going to the clinic anymore?"

"Uh, it's not important anyway."

"As long as you're with me, anywhere is fine."

"Um, let's go then."

Ugh. This is one hard situation. We passed by the supermarket, then the Mayor's house, then Grandma Ellen's and finally the library. Popuri was about to open the doorknob when Rick came into view. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Rick, thank you so much for seeing us! Now I can finally go to the clinic.

"What are you doing with my sister?" he quickly pulled Popuri from my side.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Liar! Where were you taking her?"

"Rick, stop it!" she started crying then ran away from us.

"Popuri, wait!" Rick yelled. What a stupid, over-protective brother.

I ran past the houses when Karen, holding three huge crates, stopped me.

"Ugh. Little help here?" she whined.

"I'm in a hurry…" I huffed.

"What the! Carry these!" she passed the crates to me. "Give them to Doug!"

"Then what will you carry?" I complained.

"Hey, there are three more crates inside our place, and I'll be carrying them. Got any problem with that?"

"Fine. Fine." I walked off carrying the heavy crates. Jeez, Karen was so tough.

I barged inside the inn and called out, "Hey Doug, here are the crates you asked for at the supermarket!"

I was about to leave when he yelled, "Kai, can ya carry 'em to the kitchen? I can't carry things as heavy as those!"

"Ugh. Sure, sure." And I carried them to the kitchen unwillingly.

Finally, I had my chance to go to the clinic. Approximate time: 8am in the morning. I barged inside and saw Trent and Elli talking.

"Hey, is the girl awake?" I asked in a hoarse voice. I was so dead tired.

"Oh no," Elli said. "She just left with the kids earlier."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah." Trent joined in. "But I got her name. Claire Rosebelle."

"Claire." I smiled. That name was sort of familiar. Ah yes. Claire Heathers, the one I was about to marry. But it's definitely not her. "So where'd they go?"

"I think they had a surprise for Claire at the beach." Elli giggled.

"You're going there?" Trent asked.

"Absolutely! Thanks for everything!" I exclaimed.

I ran again to the beach and found her standing in the middle of the coast, laughing with the kids. I hid behind a tree near the stairs going down to the beach. Then I heard her saying, "Yes, I'm going to live here from now on." I felt that a very wide grin stretched across my face. Wow, she was really going to stay here! Next thing I knew, they were running towards my direction. I quickly hid under the bushes.

They ran past the square, then past the inn. I got out of the bushes and plucked the leaves out of my clothes and bandanna. But the grin that was on my face didn't settle down. I was so happy that she would be living here. Like it was fate or something like that. Jeez, I'm getting lovey-dovey and cheesy thinking of her. I walked lazily back to the beach to start working.

"Claire Rosebelle," I murmured. "I'll see you soon…"


	6. Blooming Romance in the Inn

_**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that the story's in a hurry. :( But I appreciate every review and criticism! Domo arigatou. :D**_ _**Hope you still read Runaway. Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**~CLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW~**

I walked to the inn all by myself.

It was still early afternoon. I remembered that I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I wonder if the inn serves good food like in the city.

_What on earth are you thinking, Clarisse Irene Heathers._ I thought. This is not the city life you used to live in. This is a much simple and quieter life. Don't think like a billionaire. You are not the rich Claire Rosebelle people know. Think like a normal village girl. Think like Claire Rosebelle.

I reached the inn and opened the door. A cheery, orange-haired girl welcomed me.

"Welcome to Doug's inn!" she exclaimed in a cute voice.

"Um, can I get a room?" I asked right away.

"Of course ma'am. Follow me to see it first."

I followed her upstairs where there were two large guest rooms. She opened the right room. The walls were painted in purple and pink, and the floor was tiled with pink marble. Not bad. The windows were large and the room was air-conditioned.

"Here you go ma'am." She said.

"Nice guest room." I complimented as my eyes continued to wander.

"We have five beds here in the right room, so if ever there will be anyone else checking in tonight, you'll have to share this room with them."

"Thank you." I said halfheartedly, still keeping my voice polite. I hated sharing my room with other people. But what can I do? I just have to hope that no one else's checks in.

"Your welcome ma'am. So please follow me again to my dad. You'll have to pay to him today for your first night." She smiled.

"Oh, okay… um… your name?"

"Ann. Please call me Ann."

"Ann." I smiled. "And please don't call me ma'am. Just call me Claire."

"Okay, Claire!" she chirped. What a nice person.

"Um, Ann? Who owns the other room?" I asked as we walked downstairs.

"Oh? That's the boys' guest room. Your room's the ladies' guest room."

"Ah. Is that so? So, am I alone in the whole second floor?"

"Nope." She laughed. "There are three boys checked-in in the boys' guest room."

"Oh… Are… Are they nice?"

"Ha ha ha. I assure you, they're as nice as cute lil' puppies!"

I just giggled at what she said. We had gone done the stairs, and now we were heading to the counter where Ann's dad was.

"So, lady, what's your name?" Ann's dad asked as he readied his notebook and pen.

"Claire Rosebelle, sir."

He wrote my name in the notebook, probably his logbook.

"So, you're here until when?" he asked.

"Um, until Gotz finishes the farm's renovation, sir." I answered.

"Call me Doug," he smiled warmly. "So you mean you bought the farm?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Ann grinned. "You're staying here?"

I nodded and we smiled.

"Ah so…" Doug said. "You don't know until when you're staying?"

"I guess so."

"Well I'll be!" he chuckled. "Like the three guys, you're bound to stay a long time here."

"Dad, don't scare my _friend!_" Ann held my arm. "Claire, let me take your bag. Let's have girl talk in your room."

I smiled and nodded. What kind people.

"So Claire," Ann placed my bag inside a compartment of a cabinet. "Where did you come from?"

"Uh." I thought for place. "From Cherubim City." I lied.

"Ah. That's a big city!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah." I pretended to smile.

"Where's your family?" she asked.

"Um." I had to make my face look really sad. "My family died in an accident last month. Our house was burned down from an unknown cause. I wasn't there at the time, because I was in school."

"Oh… Sorry to hear that. Ever had a boyfriend?" she changed the topic.

"Yes." I smiled. Then I remembered Skye. All the wonderful memories…

"Still with him?"

"Nope."

"Oh… Your life's really sad, eh?"

"Ha ha ha. Yeah."

My stomach growled. I blushed in awkwardness.

"You're hungry? Why didn't you say so?" she said.

"I was kind of shy to ask you…" I murmured.

"Well, let's get some food downstairs!"

"Thanks."

She dragged me downstairs and then to their kitchen. She took the apron lying on top of the table and asked me, "It's still early afternoon. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything's fine for me."

"Alright! So we're in for a snack… Does chocolate cake seem good?"

"For real? That's my favorite!" I eagerly asked.

"Really? You remind me of Cliff." Then her face went all pink and blooming.

"Who's that?"

She picked up a mixing bowl and a big spoon and went on. "Cliff is one of the guys upstairs. He's been staying here since winter."

Then she went to the fridge to get some eggs, chocolate, milk and flour. "And," her tone became rather proud and delightful, "we're in a mutual relationship."

"Wow." I smiled.

She sighed. "Yeah, it's great and all to have mutual feelings with someone. But," she heaved another sigh, "We're not yet official."

"Why not?" I asked.

She started mixing the batter. "Dad told him to _court_ me more and Cliff should impress him. But it's still good." The smile returned to her face. "At least I know if he really is serious about me. Besides, we see each other everyday."

"Oh. It's still good. Good for you."

After she mixed the batter, she poured it in another container and placed it in the oven. Next she washed her hands and sat down. She invited me to sit beside her. "What else do you want to know? You can ask me anything."

"Hmm. Aside from Cliff, who else are checked-in in this inn?"

"We have Kai and Gray. Why do you want to know them?"

"Uh, nothing. So that I won't have a hard time knowing them when I meet them."

"Ah okay." She smiled. "What do you want to know about them?"

"Hmm. I don't really know."

"That's all right. Let's start with Gray."

"Okay."

"About Gray, you probably should congratulate him later."

"Why?"

"He's getting married with Mary, the librarian, this coming summer," she explained. "I'm going to be their maid-of-honor."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep. I feel happy for him." She smiled. "Poor Gray's been kicked out of his grandpa's house two years ago. He stayed here in the inn ever since. He was kicked out because he didn't want to be a blacksmith like his grandfather."

"Oh, the kids and the Mayor had told me that earlier." I said.

"Ahh." She nodded. "So moving on, Gray's parents are living in the other side of the world."

I nodded and urged her to continue.

"After Gray's been kicked out, me and dad advised him to train as a blacksmith so that there won't be any problem again. He agreed, but I know that he wasn't really willing to do so. But he's all grown-up so he must do it. And it's for the sake of his grandfather."

"He didn't like working?"

"No, no, it's not like that," she shook her head. "It's just that, Gray doesn't want to be a _blacksmith._"

"Why?"

"I believe the reason shouldn't come from me." She winked.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Nah. It's okay. You should get to know him. He's a nice guy. Ya know, it's really nice to have girl talk. Mary's my bestfriend, and I'm her only friend. 'Course that means I'm her bestfriend too." She giggled. "She only visits on Monday mornings, so we rarely talk. You should be friends with her too."

"I'll be sure of it."

"That'll mean a lot to her." She smiled. "Mary is the only girl who comes here. The other girls- Karen, Popuri and Elli, I always go to their place to chat. They're really busy. But oh, sometimes Popuri and I see each other by the hot spring by the morning."

"Oh… Well, I promise that I'd always visit you when the farm's done." I vowed.

"You would? Thank you! Thank you so much!" She gave me a hug.

_Ting!_ The cake's done. Ann stood up and took it out wearing cute pink potholders. The aroma of the chocolate cake was simply delectable! She set it down on the table and took two small plates and forks. She sliced the cake and placed each slice on the plates. I took the fork and… I couldn't find words to describe the flavor of the cake!

"Ann! This is so GOOD!" I exclaimed and took another mouthful.

"Thanks." She smiled and ate. "So, you want to talk about Kai next?"

"Sure." It was impolite to talk with my mouth full, but I was really _hungry_. I promise this impoliteness would only happen once.

"Kai's a city boy. Particularly from Sunny Palms city."

That rang a bell. I remembered that the guy I was supposed to marry came from that place. Sunny Palms was the nearest city near my place, Star Fall City. Could it be...?

Ann interrupted my thoughts. "He comes here every summer, but he's here now. He said he just wanted to stay here for a year or so. He's a great cook like me, owns the shed down at the beach."

So it might not be the guy. If he was my fiancé, he would a big restaurant instead of a small shed.

"What about his family background?" I asked.

"That… I don't know." She said. "The only persons who know that part of Kai's life are Gray and dad."

"Oh. So Gray and Kai are close friends?"

"Best friends, you might want to say!" she giggled. "They're like brothers."

"Oh. How long has been Kai coming here?"

"For nearly five years now."

"Wow. He must really love this town."

"Yeah. Especially that the women and girls here really like him!"

I eyed her sarcastically.

"Eh. In my case, he's just like an older brother."

"Really?" I teased.

She just laughed. "We are _so_ going to get along well."

"I agree."

"Anyway, back to our topic," she continued as she went to get another slice for me, "Kai's nice and all, but some guys around our place don't really like him. Especially Rick. Rick's been 'protecting'," she stressed the word, "his sister Popuri from Kai. He thinks that Kai is a bad person. Popuri's really crazy about Kai."

"Who else doesn't like him?"

"Hmm. That'd be Duke."

"Oh. What's his problem?"

She placed the plate in front of me and stood up to get some juice from the fridge. "He's just pissed off that all the girls here like him. Shallow reason eh?"

"Really shallow." I agreed and went in for another mouthful.

"I bet that you'd like Kai too." she winked.

"I might." I laughed. "Describe him."

"Kai's a dark-skinned guy. Hmm, what else… Oh yeah, he has black hair… and um… dark brown eyes… a cute smile. And if you're talking about his attitude and persona, he's a real charmer! He's nice, a joker and really confident. He's also a down-to-earth person, and sweet. Very, very sweet and romantic!"

"How'd you know he's really, really, really sweet?"

"I just saw it in his eyes and every girl here knows that. Also, I can read his actions." She sighed out of the blue. "But… he had twenty-one girlfriends already, so I may not be sure if he's really… _loyal_. I know he really is serious in his relationships, but once he's _tired_ of it," she shook her head. "He'll end it."

I swallowed the last piece of cake and said, "Oh… But isn't he interested in Popuri like she is to him?"

"Kai once told me that he likes Popuri, but he isn't really in love with her. You want some more cake? I'll bake again." She smiled.

"Wait, we ate up all the cake?" I asked in disbelief.

"_You_ had six slices." She giggled. "I had only two. You were so classy when you ate, I couldn't imagine you had six slices!"

I flushed in embarrassment. At least I still ate with poise and class. But I, myself, was also surprised that I ate six slices with that kind of eating. Listening to Ann sure makes you forget everything else.

"Don't bake again, I guess I'm full. I'm really sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay. So, what's your story?" she altered the topic.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I had to be careful in my answers.

"Hmm. What's your ideal man?"

"Hmm," I answered quietly, "A man who makes me happy. Who's a real gentleman, a charmer and really passionate. And he must be outgoing. I'm sort of shy."

"Wow, sounds like Kai." I flushed. It _did_sound like him. Then she bit her lip, "Oops. I didn't mean anything by that."

"Ha ha ha. It's okay."

"So, what else are you going to tell me?" she asked..

"Hmm. Do you want to know about my stitches?" I showed her my forehead.

"Oh my Goddess! What happened to you?"

So I told her about everything that happened to me since I came here last Thursday. She showed sincere emotions as she listened to me. I told her about my admiration for Trent and how pale I was in the clinic to blush. Ann's a really nice friend. We didn't realize that it was almost 4pm if it wasn't for Doug's call.

"Ann! It's already 4pm!" he called out.

"Oh yeah!" she jumped out of the chair. Good thing I had finished my story.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Everyday at 4pm, I cook for the boys' food. This is the time they'll be going home from work. You'll finally meet them!" she squeaked.

I giggled. "Yeah, finally. Can I help you cook?"

"Of course! We'll be cooking sashimi for Kai, cheese fondue for Gray and curry noodles for _my_Cliff!" she squealed enthusiastically.

I just shook my head and laugh, and grabbed an apron to help her cook.

I guess I might actually like this Kai.

**~KAI'S POINT OF VIEW~**

Finally, 4pm!

Whew. It was good day for business. Many people and tourists came by to eat. I can't wait to go back to the inn for my sashimi. That's my menu for today. I looked inside the fridge, and no ingredient was left. I realized that I have to close tomorrow and shop for ingredients. Ugh. I hate grocery shopping.

I walked idly as ever going to the inn, thinking about Claire. _I wonder where she is now,_ I thought. My stomach growled impatiently. I grunted to myself and saw Cliff and Gray nearing to the door of the inn.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey Kai." They both said.

"Smells good!" Gray exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Good work today boys." Doug smiled. "We have a new tenant here. She's with Ann in the kitchen."

"_She?_ A girl?" I asked.

"Boy, your eyes gleamed when you said 'girl'." Gray snickered.

"Oh yeah she is." Doug said. "A blonde."

"A blonde? Claire? Claire Rosebelle?" I asked excitedly.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

I jumped again and again shouting, "She's here! She's really, really, really here!"

"Um, Kai?" Cliff whispered. "I think they're coming out of the kitchen. So I guess you should cool down for a bit…"

"Yeah… I gotta play it _cool…_" I said. "Thanks for the advice."

"Okay, guys," Gray told us. "Let's sit down to eat!"

The door's hinge squeaked and it finally opened wide. Ann came out first carrying a bowl which smells like curry noodles and a plate of cheese fondue. No one else came out.

"Alright, here you go boys!" she placed the plates on the table where we sat.

"Thanks Ann." Gray and Cliff said.

"Hey, where's mine?" I complained.

"Someone else will serve it." She winked. "Just wait."

The hinge squeaked again, so we turned our heads towards the kitchen's direction and she came out, carrying _my_sashimi. My heart pounded. I could even hear it.

I was… stunned.

"Um, hello." She greeted us shyly as she came nearer.

"Hi!" my two buddies said. I remained quiet. I felt kind of nervous. Weird.

"You must be Gray. I heard you're getting married. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Gray beamed. Whenever the topic's his marriage, he's as delightful as ever.

"You're Cliff, right? Pleased to meet you." She smiled again.

"Nice to meet you too." Cliff answered warmly.

She turned to me and said, "And you must be Kai. Here's your sashimi."

"Uh…uh, um, tha… T-thanks." I stammered. I felt really _nervous_and_tense._

She just gave me a friendly but quick smile and Ann pulled her arm.

"Listen up!" Ann yelled. "This is Claire Rosebelle. Just call her Claire. She's going to stay with us for a long time, until the farm's renovation is finished. I already told her about you guys. Please be nice to her!"

"What? What did you tell about us?" Gray said nervously.

"Just light information about each of you guys. Oh, and your marriage. That's all."

"Whew." Then Gray turned to me. "Hey, I thought Cliff was the only shy-type here. Why aren't you talking?"

"I, um..." I stuttered.

"You like Claire?" Ann eyed at me mischievously. She could read and tell my actions and my emotions. Ugh. It's her I can't escape.

I don't know what to say. I just looked at each of their faces and swallowed. I became more nervous and I began to sweat.

"Oh Ann, stop it, please." Her face flushed into deep pink.

"Ha ha ha. Kidding." But I know that was a lie. She knew that I like Claire. "Anyway, eat up. Claire helped me in cooking for those."

"Thanks again." Gray and Cliff both said.

"Yeah. Um, thanks." I quickly said and ate right away. Hmm, it didn't taste like Ann's cooking, but it was really good. It suited my taste buds.

Claire gave a quick smile again to us and both of them went back to the kitchen. When they were not in sight anymore, Gray laughed so hard and Cliff chuckled a little. I was confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You." Gray snorted. "It was so obvious that you like her."

"I agree." Cliff said when he had stopped laughing.

"Ugh." I covered my face.

"But you know," Gray said with his mouth full. "She's a nice girl. Beautiful, knows how to cook, has a little shy attitude and friendly. It's a real sight to see you like that. That's a first time, eh?"

"Yeah, I never felt nervous around a girl before."

"Well, she might be the _one._" Cliff said.

"I bet you're right, Cliff." Gray agreed. "My friend here really needs to _settle_now."

"What the heck do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It's just that, you had too many girlfriends already, and yet you haven't found the right one for you. I have a good belief that she's going to be your girl forever." He answered.

"Hmm. But I think she has a secret. There's a mystique in her personality. I've sensed that since the day we first visited her." Cliff said as his eyes wandered.

"You too?" I asked. "I feel that she's a real mystery too."

We had to stop talking because they came out again, carrying two plates of chirashi sushi. Ann sat down beside Cliff of course, and the only seat left was the chair beside _me._I swallowed hard when she sat down. My heart pounded louder. I began sweating. Gray smirked and gave me a "cool-yourself-down" look. I took a deep breath and continued eating.

"Well, we'll be eating with you guys." Ann grinned and dug in.

I watched how Claire ate. It was so sophisticated and refined. Like a city girl… The way she holds the chopsticks… the way she chews…

"Kai, stop watching how Claire eats and eat your sashimi instead." Ann scolded me.

Claire looked at me with a shy and flushed face and quickly looked away. I felt that I was blushing too. I just ate quietly. Gray, Cliff and Ann were laughing.

"Um, what's funny?" Claire asked them shyly. I get a feeling she's not used to being laughed at. She blushed again a deep pink.

"You look cute together!" Ann squealed.

"I agree!" Gray exclaimed and Cliff nodded.

"I, uh…" I stammered again. What the heck were they doing this for?

"Oh. Uh." That's all she said then she lowered her head.

"Aw, what a blushing couple. They look right for each other, right dad?" Ann yelled.

Doug eventually came nearer and took a good look at us. Claire and I lowered our heads. All of them started laughing again.

"Well Kai, congratulations. You've found your _match_." Doug smirked and walked off.

"See? Even dad thinks so." Ann squealed.

"Ha ha ha." Cliff laughed lightly.

Then Ann winked at Gray and Cliff. Gray and Cliff stood up and went behind me, smirking. Ann moved nearer to Claire. I have a bad feeling about this. What were they planning to do?

"Hey Claire, why don't we go to your guest room now, help me look for something." Ann pulled Claire and ran upstairs.

I turned my head to face the two idiots standing behind me. They were still smiling teasingly. My heart throbbed. I felt that they're planning against my will. Against _our_ will. Ann appeared on the edge of the stairs and winked again to them. Gray and Cliff nodded to each other and held both of my arms. "You're going to have _fun_, dude."

"Let go of me, morons!" I yelled as I tried to squirm out of their grasp.

"We just want you guys to talk." Gray said.

I felt that I blushed again. I continued to fidget as they carried me upstairs. Ann was waiting outside of the ladies' guestroom. I heard Claire shouting, "Um, I think I couldn't find it here."

"Just keep on looking!" Ann answered back.

"What the hell are you guys planning to do with us?" I snapped.

"Shh." Ann hushed. "You're just going to talk _privately_."

Ann opened the door and the guys threw me in. Apparently, they locked the door, leaving Claire and I inside. Claire looked at me with a blushing, shocked look. I faced away from her and banged the door.

"GET US OUTTA HERE!" I yelled nervously.

Ann shouted back. "We'll only release you later at 9pm. So just have a nice conversation inside.

"We'll be locked here for four hours?"

We'll be back later!" then I heard them laughing. Their chuckles faded as they went downstairs. I gave up banging the door and sat in a corner.

"Sorry," I apologized. "You're new here, but you're already getting involved in their pranks."

"It's okay." She smiled. "Anyway, all they wanted after all is for us to talk."

"Yeah, I guess so." Talking to her eased my tense. I felt better.

"Ann told me you were a city boy. From Sunny Palms City?"

"Yeah. And I figured that you're also a city girl."

She cringed a bit. "H-How did you know?"

"From the way you ate earlier. You were so sophisticated and refined. I was watching you…" Then I realized that I actually admitted that I was watching her eat! Dammit.

"Oh. So… S-So you were really watching me?"

"Um, yeah." I flushed and looked away.

She sat beside me and looked out at the window. I had eased up a bit, so I'm a little comfortable talking to her.

"Um," I started. "So, you like stars?" what a stupid question to ask.

She faced me with a sweet smile. "Yes. Reminds me when I was still living in the city."

"What city did you come from anyway?"

"Uh. Cherubim City."

"Oh. That's far from us."

"I know. Star Fall City is the nearest to yours…" she stopped then her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I said, a bit worried by her reaction.

"N-nothing." Then she took a deep breath. "Was the sashimi good?"

"Yeah. It didn't taste like Ann's cuisine, but the taste was just perfect for my taste buds."

"Oh. Ann let me cook the sashimi alone. I'm good at fish cooking." She smiled.

Nice! It was Claire's cooking after all. I smiled to myself. I was so happy. Better thank those three morons for locking the both of us inside.

"It was perfect." I complimented her and flashed a smile.

She flushed a light pink and said, "Thank you. You're a cook, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I drop by tomorrow to taste your food?"

Dang it! I was closed tomorrow. "Sorry, Claire. I have to close tomorrow. I'm out of ingredients. I need to go grocery shopping."

"Oh. It's okay. I think I'll just visit Gotz tomorrow when he's renovating the house. I'll bring him food."

How thoughtful she was. Since I'm comfortable in talking to her now, I think I'll make a move so that I'll know more about her.

"Oh. You want to go grocery shopping with me? I'll help you make food for Gotz."

"Is it okay? I mean, me and Ann can do all the food alone."

"Nah, its okay.'Sides, I want to know you better…"

She blushed. I just realized what I said. I kinda flushed a little too.

"I mean," I defended, "because I think you're a nice friend and all."

"Oh. Okay. I'll tell Ann afterward." She beamed.

I saw her face all sweaty, sweatier than mine. Apparently the air conditioner wasn't turned on, so I stood up and headed for the cabinet.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to get a towel for you. You're all sweaty."

"Oh. How nice of you. I'll turn on the air conditioner, then."

As I was rummaging for a towel, I can't help but glance at her. She used a chair to reach the switch of the air conditioner. I shook my head and thought; _she's so cute trying to reach it._ Then I found a nice, soft towel for her. When I turned around to give it to her, I saw her left foot slip and my reflexes were alert and involuntary. I ran behind the chair where she stood and caught her. Her initial reaction was shocked and frightened, and then when she realized I caught her, she flushed a deep red and gasped. I heard her heart throb.

I swallowed hard as I carefully put her down. I felt that my heart was pounding too. Both of us were still in a shock. I snapped out of the daze and automatically asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." Then she gave me a quick hug. "Thank you so much."

That hug made me feel uneasy, but I liked it anyway. "No problem. Here's the towel."

"Thanks."

"I'll turn on the air conditioner instead." I volunteered.

She nodded, and headed for the corner where we sat. I stepped on the chair and switched it. The cool air came out and immediately filled the room.

I sat down beside her again. We sat there silently and shyly, until she broke the awkward atmosphere. "Do you want to hear my story from the day I got here?"

"Oh, the day you got hit by a stone?" I smirked.

"You know that?" She giggled.

We talked and talked endlessly, laughing and blushing at most. I hope this night doesn't end. I like her company. I'm no longer nervous to chat with her. She's the kind of person that you'll never get tired with. And I really think that she likes me a bit. I will still try to unravel the mystery behind all those laughs and smiles.

I never thought I'll be meeting my match here in Mineral Town. I guess I'll be staying here longer than I planned. I have a new goal now: To be with Claire Rosebelle… forever.

* * *

**_So yeah, I made a little edit when I saw there was a typo while reading it again. Sorry!_**


	7. Confessions

**_LOL. XD I finally finished this chap! It's really long though. Enjoy and sorry for my flaws!_**

* * *

**~CLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW~**

Talking to Kai was really fun.

All throughout the time Ann, Cliff and Gray locked us in the room, I was nervous to talk to him. I also saw that he was uneasy and anxious as I was, so I just had to ease up the atmosphere around us. He seemed comfortable to converse with me minutes later, and so was I. When I was storytelling about the day I got here in Mineral Town and about myself, he listened with sincere awe and even cracked some jokes. And it was really thoughtful of him when he wanted to get me towel. He didn't know that I was actually sweating because of the anxiety and nervousness I felt towards him, not because the air conditioner wasn't turned on. But I just decided to just go with the flow, and volunteered to turn on the air conditioner.

I accidentally slipped and was in a total daze. I didn't realize that he caught me when I fell. That is why I was really surprised to see myself in his _arms_. I didn't know why, but I hugged him unthinkingly and realized _what on earth am I doing?_ We sat back to the corner and the atmosphere quickly became awkward again, both of us blushing. I made the first move to talk to him and so, here we are, enjoying each others' company. He was so like Skye, the only differences were that Skye was a smoother talker and conversed in a more formal manner.

Even though, I was beginning to like him. But I consider him more as a good friend.

"Ha ha ha. Trent's kinda cute." I said when I was done in my storytelling.

"Yeah. All girls say that. But he's not interested in that stuff." He replied.

"So, Elli and Trent aren't really a couple? They look good for each other."

"Yeah. But as I said, Trent's not really interested. Poor Elli, though. Trent's her first love. But I think they'd still end up together."

"Really? That's great. I remember calling Trent the man of my dreams. Hmm. I guess I just like his cuteness and appeal."

We laughed.

"You know," he started, "I was visiting you in the clinic since Thursday."

"Eh? But why?"

"Uh." He paused and flushed. "I-I was curious."

"Oh." Was all I could say. "So, um," I thought of a topic, "Ann said that you only come during summer. So, what're you doing here in early spring?"

I already knew the answer, but I wanted it to come from him.

He flinched at my question. I bit my lip. I think I asked the wrong question.

"Oops, sorry if the question offended you." I apologized.

"No, no it's okay. I… I'm just surprised that Ann told you that."

"I… I shouldn't know that?"

"It's not like that, but it's just that you knew so much for a…newbie."

"Oh…" I sighed.

The awkward atmosphere started building again. But this time, he was the one who broke the silence first.

"I went here because I love this town. I want to stay here for a long time. If ever given the chance, I would want to _live_ here. If you live in the city, you would agree that Mineral Town's much peaceful, quieter and simpler." He answered as his eyes looked into the starry, night sky outside.

"That's right. This place is much, much better than the city."

The words just came out of my mouth. I didn't think of this answer. I was surprised at my own response.

He faced me and smiled with what looked like amazement and delight. "Other city people would say 'different', but just like me, you think that Mineral Town's _better_."

"Honestly, the words just came out of my mouth." I confessed.

"Then, that's what you really feel."

"Maybe," I said and looked again into the stars, "I never expected that I would actually feel that way… I just _ran away_ from home to escape…"

"Ran away? Escape?" he asked in a shocked and confused tone.

What on earth did I say? My eyes widened and I bit my lip.

"I mean," I quickly defended, "I ran away from… Cherubim City to escape… escape the bad memories and problems. M-My family died there, remember?"

"Oh. But you know… you shouldn't have run away. It's better to face the problems." Then he murmured something like, "…should've…faced mine…coming…marrying…"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing… I'm just telling you that facing is better than running from the problem."

"So," I glared at him sarcastically, "you'd rather want that I'd just stayed at home and not come here?"

"Uh, I don't mean anything like that…" he said in a rather ashamed tone and he looked like he wanted to say something like "I-didn't-mean-I-didn't-want-to-meet-you".

"Ha ha ha. I was just joking." I giggled.

"Whew." Then he smiled at me. "For a second there, I thought you were angry. Because honestly, I'm very happy to meet you."

I just laughed lightly. "What a day this has been."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"I'm hungry already. Isn't it nine yet?" We both looked at the wall clock. It was seven.

"Wow. We've been talking like, for three hours!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. I wonder if they're listening to us." I joked.

Kai's cheeks blushed. Eventually, he was starting to sweat even though the room was already filled with cool air. I bet he didn't like the thought of someone listening to us. I can't find any reason why would he dislike some eavesdroppers that were listening to us right now. I mean, it's just a friendly conversation. Unless Kai was thinking that this was a… _date. _Well, of course it's not.

Oh. Realizing that Ann's intention was to bring us closer, I flushed.

But no, I had to think that this is nothing romantic! I suddenly remembered my first date with Skye when the atmosphere was as uncomfortable as this. I took Kai's hand and gave it a massage. Though it was all sweaty and cold, it was so soft. Kai really needs to relax.

"You're hand's all cold and clammy." I mockingly whined as I continued to massage it.

"Sorry. Why are you massaging my hand?" he asked, confused.

"Just to ease you up. I remember massaging Skye's hand when he was feeling nervous."

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah… By the way… Who's Skye?"

"My ex-boyfriend." I answered idly, too absorbed in what I was doing.

I think I saw him shy away, but I just ignored him and continued.

"Oh. You haven't told me you had a boyfriend before…," he nearly whispered.

"Sorry. I thought boys weren't really interested in that kind of stuff. And I'm not really into romance topics."

"I never thought that I'd be interested too."

"Do you even want to hear my love life?" I asked.

"If it's... all right."

"Let's make a deal," I suggested. "I'll tell you my story, tell me yours too."

"Uh. Sure." He reluctantly agreed.

I was really interested in his love life, surprisingly. All his twenty-one girlfriends… I don't know why, but I wanted to ask him lots of things. Like what he looks for in a girl, why'd he broke up with his past girlfriends, what would be his reaction if a girl told him she likes him…

"Skye is my first boyfriend, and our relationship lasted for three years. We just broke up this spring." That was true.

"Oh. Three years. That's pretty amazing." He replied.

_Three years is amazing for a guy who had relationships that didn't even last for three months, I guess. _I thought. I laughed at that silly idea.

"What's funny?" he asked, self-conscious.

"Nothing." I giggled. "Just thought of something."

"Okay." He smiled. "Can you describe this Skye?"

"He's very, very romantic, a gentleman, smooth talker, charmer and confident. Ha ha ha. He almost sounds like you."

I just realized what I said, and quickly withdrew my hands from massaging. I looked at him and he was blushing. I was blushing too. What a stupid thing to say.

"So," he spoke, still anxious. "What's his full name?"

"Skye Alexanders." I lied. His real name was Skye Whitestone.

"Oh. I thought it was Whitestone. Do you know him? The president of the Whitestone Company?"

"Uh. The famous businessman from Star Fall City? Do you know what he looks like?" I asked nervously. If he knew him well, he'd figure out I was Claire Heathers. Yeah, Skye was rich and all, and my dad would've just merged with their company instead. But for all misfortune, the Whitestone's company is in a difficult situation recently. So maybe that's why dad decided to merge with a different company instead… So that's why Skye had to choose their business, wealth and his family instead of me… I was such an inconsiderate person. Was I stupid enough to not consider these? Why did I just realized these just now?

"Hmm. I just know his name. Haven't seen him. I hear he's a bit anti-social." I was relieved by his answer.

"Oh. Me too. So back to our topic, what else do you want to know?"

"Um, I think it's not right to ask this…" he held back.

"No, it's okay. Just tell me." I urged him.

"No."

"Please?"

"Not at all."

I poked his arm and pinched it.

"Aw. Oh well… If you say so." He heaved a sigh. "Why'd you break up?"

I cringed from his question. What was I suppose to say?

"See, I should've not asked that. Sorry." He apologized.

"No, no. I just… Um, got carried away by the memories. We broke up because he had to choose between me and… business. He chose the other option."

"If I were him, I would have just chosen you."

"It's not exactly the normal 'girlfriend vs. wealth'."

"Not normal?"

"Let's just say what he chose was far more important and valuable. Anyway, I think I can see his point why chose that over me…" My head was full of Skye's memories.

"You mean like, the guy would kinda, uh, die if he didn't choose business?"

"Not exactly… But then he would lose everything…" I almost whispered.

"I would still choose girlfriend."

"You don't understand." I said in a somewhat irritated tone.

"I… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

"Oh my gosh. My apologies, Kai… I didn't mean…"

He just sat beside me, head low. Damn. What have I done? He was just being nice and all…

I poked his head and whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry Kai. That shouldn't be my reaction…"

He faced me and smiled weakly, "I understand. I guess you haven't moved on yet. And I should really be sorry for asking such a question."

"You're so stubborn. I told you it's my fault!" I giggled. He started laughing again.

"So, it's you and business eh?" he asked again in a rather better mood.

"Yeah. I really got angry with him, but everything's okay… for now. I can see his reason. It's your turn to tell me your story."

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Hmm. Ann had told me you had twenty-one girlfriends. Why did you break up with them?" I asked frankly. I really wanted to know why. I thought he might cringe by my question, but luckily, he didn't and answered.

"I had my first girlfriend last four years ago. I thought we would last forever…" his eyes looked into the stars again. "Many people said that we were a perfect pair. And in my eyes, she was my perfect girl. She was a cook like me; she was really nice, beautiful, honest and well, perfect."

I was expecting he would cringe in this topic, but it's the opposite; I was the one who cringed.

"We loved each other very dearly, and we lasted for a good year. But then, a month after we celebrated our anniversary, we began getting _tired_ of each other. Our days together became less exciting, we talked rarely because we couldn't think of anything we could even talk about and we got tired of being a _perfect_ couple… So we talked about_ ending_ our relationship. It was kinda hard, knowing we became honest and loved each other. But the spark faded."

He looked at me with kind eyes, and I just smiled at him understandingly.

He continued. "Then all of my relationships after our relationship lasted for about less than three months. I was the one who broke up with them."

"Why? Spark faded?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Honestly, I wasn't serious with some of the girls. Just played with their emotions. Like a user."

"That's bad." I scolded him. "Why'd you do that?"

It's…. fun. Sorry… Sorry to disappoint you." He apologized.

"Just don't do it again."

"I didn't play with girls starting from my fifteenth girlfriend."

"Oh… What's the story?"

"Karma." He said with a grin.

"So you mean…?"

"My fifteenth girl then planned revenge against me. Her sister was one of my former girlfriends, and I didn't know that."

"Oh. And then?"

"Let's just say she really tortured me." He laughed.

"Um, okay." I reluctantly answered.

"From then on, I was serious with girls. But it seems the tables have turned. My next girlfriends had other guys and just used me."

"Oh. Karma." I whispered.

"Yeah. That's why I'm on a lookout or girls now. I'm looking for a different girl."

"Then why don't you find a different girl…" I murmured.

"I _already_ have." Oops. He heard me. He gazed at me with those chocolate brown eyes and smiled so sweetly.

"Oh… Popuri?"

"What?" he scratched his head. He raised his left brow in confusion.

"I mean, Popuri is the different girl you've found." I replied.

"You mean, you think Popuri's the ideal girl?"

I was confused. "Uh. Yeah?"

"You're so dense. Ha ha ha. Cute." He laughed.

"Don't you like Popuri?"

"Yeah, she's the type I'm looking for and I like her, but that's not enough to make her my girlfriend. She is a crybaby and she talks too much about… _me._ 'Sides, Rick hates me."

"Oh. Then who're you thinking of?"

He just laughed. I just sat there, baffled by his reaction.

"Guess." He chuckled.

"Uh. Karen? Ann?" I guessed. I had no idea.

"Karen? Nah. She's like my older sis and besides, Rick likes her. For Ann… she's like my younger sister. Pretty much my type but they're just like my sisters."

"Oh. How about Elli?"

"Nah. Not at all my type. She likes romance too much. Creeps me out sometimes. And she's too in love with Trent."

"Honestly, I have no idea." I admitted.

"Oh well." He grinned. "Have anything else to ask?"

"What exactly is your type of girl?"

"Hmm." He smiled. "Physical?"

"Physical first, then qualities."

"Okay. I like girls with big, bright eyes, has a sweet smile, has nice complexion and looks like an angel even when asleep. And I like a little mystique when I look into her eyes." He chuckled.

I don't know why, but my cheeks felt hot again.

"Oh. What about her personality?"

"Personality, eh?" he thought for a while.

I waited.

"A girl who's independent, bubbly, honest, a lil' mysterious and exciting to be with."

"Is there such a girl?" I asked.

"I believe the girl I'm thinking of right now is."

"Why won't you tell me already?"

"Nope." He stuck his tongue out. "It's your job to find out whom."

"Aw. Is there a deadline for my job?" I giggled.

"Hmm. Lemme think." He smirked and paused for a while. "Okay, deadline's on Spring 30."

"I may actually have an idea by that time." I laughed with him.

"Anything else?"

Okay, so this is my ultimate question… How would he react if someone confessed that she likes him?

"I have nothing else to ask." I lied.

"Oh… So, what'd you like doing?"

"Me? Hmm. I love drawing the most!" I exclaimed.

"Really? I love cooking, but I bet you've figured that out. I'm into photography too." He grinned.

"Wow. Photography? Can I see some of the photos you've taken?"

"Uh. I can't show you, sorry. I left them… at my place in Sunny Palms City."

"Oh. Too bad." I pouted.

"Yeah. Too bad. But I promise I'll show you some of them someday."

"Thanks!" I grinned.

Everything was quiet again. I looked at him and saw his eyes were closing. He's tired all right.

"Kai, you okay? Better get some sleep eh?"

"Oh… I guess I'm kinda tired." He yawned. "Can you excuse me for a bit? I guess I'm just going to catch a few Z's."

"Sure." I smiled. "I'm just going to wake you up when they come. Sleep well."

He stood up and walked with eyes half-closed to the nearest bed. He pulled his bandanna off his head and threw it idly. He shook his legs so that his boots would get off. A set of keys fell from his pocket as he walked absentmindedly. He didn't seem to notice it, he plopped himself on the bed and positioned himself in a comfortable way.

I crept quietly and took the keys. I examined them, and I had no idea what kind of keys they were used for. I stood up and walked towards sleeping Kai.

"Hey, Kai—" I didn't have the chance to finish what I was saying because I slipped on his bandanna plus tripped on his boots. Double mishap.

I closed my eyes and grasped the key with two of my hands very closely. I hated mishaps like this. What a clumsy person I am today! Slipping from a chair then this. I shut them very tightly, not knowing where I will fall.

I felt that I landed on something soft but in some parts of where I landed I felt that it was also kinda hard. My eyes were still closed. I heard a sudden gasp, and I felt a rhythmic beat just under my chin. I had a good guess where I fell.

I landed on… _Kai. _On his chest, apparently.

I opened my eyes to see what's happening. Kai was staring at me with shocked eyes. My heart raced and I felt his heart throbbed faster and stronger. I clutched the keys tighter in my hands.

"Um…. C-Claire?" he said nervously.

I was still in a shock. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _That was all the sound I can hear. I don't even know if it's coming from my chest or I'm just hearing it from Kai's chest. Or was it coming from both?

"Claire, are you okay?" This time, he shrugged my shoulders.

"Y-Yeah… Just... Just shocked… shocked…"

"Whew. I'm relieved. Thought you were in trauma or something."

"Yeah. This is embarrassing." I still didn't lift myself from this awkward position. It felt… comfortable.

"Yeah. And I guess it'd be better if they won't see… us in this…" he blushed.

"Oh yeah, right… Sorry."

I stood up from where I landed and took a deep breath. "Your keys."

"Oh. You got into a small accident because of these keys. Bad keys." He chuckled, but his face was still blushing.

"Ha ha ha. How clumsy of me. Go get some sleep." I smiled awkwardly.

He nodded, but his face was still red and a bit surprised. He closed his eyes and I sat down on the other bed, trying to forget the awkward mishap.

I looked outside the window and stared into the stars, thinking about everything I've done. Running away, getting into a small accident, buying a farm, meeting people and now, making yet another awkward atmosphere. I gazed at the biggest star and chanted in my mind, _I wish everything would be all right…_ I just continued to look into the dark sky filled with twinkling stars, thin clouds and an almost full moon. The trees and grass swayed because of the wind outside. It was beautiful. This was like Skye's words… The exact things he said to me one night when we had dinner in a garden…

"_I would bring you to a paradise where the stars would never stop winking at you, my dearest love. Stars would never cease twinkling their brightest as long as you gaze at them with your beautiful eyes. The clouds will be always ideal to give the luminous moon the perfect place for you to look at… The moon so perfectly brilliant will always be in the sky to shine its magical light on you… The trees will dance to the wind's rhythm and the grass will also follow the music of the wind circling the paradise… Everything will be beautiful. Everything will be heaven.__This is the paradise I dreamed of that we will share for eternity." _And there we had our first kiss.

Skye. I still love you… I love you more than anyone and anything in the world. What I feel for Kai right now is nothing close to what I feel for my Skye. An insignificant crush and an intense love. That's the difference.

Minutes still continued to pass, and all of a sudden, Ann came bursting in shouting, "Okay. Dinner's here!" Cliff and Gray came in carrying trays of delicious smelling food.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Ann yelled. Eventually, Kai woke up.

"Oh, hey guys." Kai greeted them and forced a smile on his face.

"Um, hello." I greeted them as I stood up from the bed.

"Hey, put the trays on the table. I'm just gonna talk to Claire." Ann squeaked.

Ann pulled my arm and ran downstairs. She seemed overjoyed. I wonder why. Then she dragged me to the kitchen next and locked the door.

"Okay," she smiled playfully. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Uh…" I tried to recall everything that happened just a while ago. The awkward memory was clouding up my mind. "Lots of stuff."

"Mostly about what?" she was really intrigued.

"Um, Mineral Town, our lives' stories and lo-"

"Love?" she cut me off mid-sentence.

"Y-Yeah." I blushed and faced away from her.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

I just nodded.

"Whoa! So you like him?"

I didn't answer.

"Well?" she shook my shoulders.

"Okay fine. Maybe just a bit. But… I'd consider him as a friend."

"Just a bit…?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. "Ann, can you keep a secret?"

I decided to tell her everything. Everything that happened in my life, who I really am, where I came from and so on. I need someone to help me. Someone who I can rely on when my plan goes wrong. I needed... _a friend._

"Sure." Her faced turned serious.

"It's a really big secret, and you can't tell it to anybody." I reminded her. "Not even Cliff should know about this."

"You can trust me." She promised.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. She waited.

I took out my wallet from my pocket and pulled out some of the photos inside.

"Ann do you know who this is?" I presented her a photo.

"Hmm," she examined the picture. "Isn't this… the guy… who owns the now falling Whitestone Company? What's his name…? Ah... Is it Skye?"

"Correct." I heaved another sigh. "How'd you know him?"

"My father used to be an employee in their company in the city years ago before I was born. He told me about the silver-haired Whitestones." She explained.

"Oh. What about this guy?"

"Hey! He's one of my _crushes!_" she exclaimed.

"Crush?" I was bewildered.

"Yup! I'll tell you all I know about him! His name is Jack Brooke; he's 26 years old, works as the president of one of the companies owned by Mr. and Mrs. Heathers, particularly the Priceless Sapphire Company, which is a jewelry company. He's five foot eight and he lives in Star Fall City." She dreamily said.

She knows a lot. I can't believe someone would like my cousin. Icky Jack.

"Uh, do you know his family?"

"Family, eh?" she stared into blank space. "Unfortunately, no. No information about his family or girlfriend is exposed in radios, televisions and newspapers. All I know he's closely related with Mr. and Mrs. Heathers."

"Good. Lastly do you know this people?" I presented her another photo.

"Hmm… Fair-haired guy with a firm face… That's Mr. Heathers. Then a beautiful brunette… With blue eyes… That's Mrs. Heathers!"

"Do you know their daughter?"

"I've seen her before… on television… Hmm… She's a blonde and had purple eyes. She also had long hair. Oh yeah. And she's awfully flawless! I think her name was Clarisse."

"Uh, do any people here know about her?" I was praying that she was the only one who knew me.

"Actually, I think my dad and I are the only ones. Some of the villagers may know Clarisse's name, but they don't know what she looks like. They're not as interested in city life. Gray, the Mayor and Kai might have an idea of city life."

"Oh. Lastly do you know this girl?" I showed her the last picture I was holding.

"Hey! That's Clarisse Heathers! Exactly the description." she squealed.

I pointed the picture and then pointed at my face. She gasped.

"Oh my Goddess!" she squeaked. "You're… her? You're Cla-"

I covered her mouth with my hand quickly. "Shh!"

"I'm sorry… I'm just surprised…" she whispered nervously.

"Just keep it down. Yes, I'm Clarisse Heathers, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Heathers, Jack's younger cousin and Skye's ex-girlfriend. I'm five foot three, 24 years old, I live in Star Fall City and works as the veiled vice president and head jewelry artist of the Priceless Sapphire Company." I quickly whispered.

"YOU'RE JACK'S COUSIN?" she exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Um, my secret, remember?"

"Oh yeah… You first… Why did you lie about yourself?"

"It's this… I ran away from home because I was being force to marry another rich guy."

"So it isn't Skye?"

"No. It's a guy I don't even know. My father wanted me to break up with him. I tried to talk to him about coming with me to escape, but he didn't want to. He chose their company instead of me. That forced us to break up. So I just ran away by myself. And here I am, with my hair cut short, got a bit tanned and with my blue eyes."

"Wait, it's not purple?"

"Purple contacts." I sighed. "Aren't you angry with me for lying?"

"Not at all." She smiled kindly.

"But why?"

"I believe that your reason is good enough. You don't want to be found by your family, because you're going to be forced to marry someone you don't know while you have a boyfriend. Anyway, you're nice and all and you are Jack's cousin." She giggled.

"Jeez, what'd you like about him?"

"Everything!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "Going back, promise me this will only be between the two of us, please."

"I promise!" she winked. "In one condition…"

"Oh my. What?"

"Tell me everything about Jack!"

"Don't you like Cliff?"

"Nope."

My eyes widened.

Then she giggled. "I don't like Cliff. I _love_ him."

"Oh. Ha ha ha. Nice one." I laughed with her. "Wait, if you know me, how come you didn't recognize me from the start?"

"I did, actually. But you didn't have the same eye color and the flawlessly white skin. And most of all, I can't find a reason why a billionaire like you would go to this small town."

"Oh. I really got tanned..." I examined my skin.

"By the way, don't get angry with what I'll tell you, 'kay?" She squealed.

"Ha ha ha. Depends."

I was half listening to her since I was too happy of what a nice person Ann is. It's nice to have a friend you can trust. A friend that you know will always be beside you when you need help, will give you their hand when you stumble and will always catch you when you fall. Ann is that person. In her eyes, I know we'll be friends… forever.

**~KAI'S POINT OF VIEW~**

Hell.

These two idiots kept on laughing after the girls left. I just gave up asking them why and ate my slice of pizza.

"Ha ha ha!" Gray kept on laughing. Jeez. Finally, Cliff stopped laughing and tried to purse his lips.

"Do you wanna know why we were laughing?" Cliff asked playfully.

"Oh yes please," I replied sarcastically. "I am just so desperate to know." I rolled my eyes and turned my back on them.

"Aw man," Gray smacked my back. "Sorry. We couldn't help laughing to see _that_."

My eyes widened.

"_WHAT?_" I roared as I faced them.

"Pfft," Cliff was trying to stop the incoming laughter. "Man that was really _something _to see."

"He he, Now do have an idea why we've been laughing?" Gray smirked.

Yes, I have an idea. They saw _it._

"YOU SAW…" I trailed off, shocked and embarrassed.  
"You bet it!" Gray exclaimed. "Was it fun to have a girl land on your chest?"  
"Oh crap!" I covered my face with my hands and I felt my cheeks red hot.

Just then, Claire came in, her cheeks flushed red and she looked like she was pissed off. Ann came after her and she was apologizing endlessly.

"Claire, I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to _see _it…" She sobbed.  
"Ugh." She covered her ears and ran for the bed.  
"Oh." Gray and Cliff both reacted. "She got mad?"  
"Well, I told her not to get angry with us when I tell her…" then she turned to face me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Kai, Claire," Ann called out. "We're really sorry."  
"Yeah right." I huffed.  
"Dude, we're really sorry." Gray repeated. "It was by chance that when we peeked through the keyhole that we saw… _that._"  
"Yeah…" Cliff joined in. "We were just checking what you guys were doing before we serve dinner."

Ann ran to the bed were Claire was and hugged her. "I'm sooooo sorry!" Then she whispered something that shocked Claire a bit, and Claire hugged her back.

"It was just so awkward for you guys to see my clumsiness." Claire sobbed.  
"Aw, s'okay." Ann comforted her. Then she faced me. "What about you, Kai?"

I don't know what to say.

"C'mon! Forgive us, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ann begged with her face twisted into a pitiful, cute cat face.

"Alright already!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yay!" Ann squealed. "Now, let's eat!"

* * *

We had a noisy but enjoyable dinner. Obviously, Gray's attitude is still cheerful. I wonder when will this new Gray go back to the stubborn one?

"See ya boys!" Ann squeaked when we left the girls' guest room. She was going to sleep with Claire so that they would talk more of girl stuff all through out the night.

"Good night, guys!" Claire said with a sweet smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

Walking back to our guest room, Gray smacked my head and snorted.

"What the heck is your problem again?" I asked.  
"He he he. You smiled back at her." He laughed. Cliff tried not to laugh.  
"So?" I raised my eyebrow.

Gray shook his head and grinned. "Sigh. Effects of being in love."

We reached the end of the hallway and Cliff opened the door. We did our usual tasking, Cliff making the beds, Gray closing the windows and turning on the air conditioner and me sweeping the floor. We didn't want Ann to do much housework, since she already cooks for us, does our laundry and helps her dad in inn and bar. Ann might not act as your usual 23-year-old lady, but she's really nice and overboard cheerful. She's also good in household chores obviously and is an excellent cook.

My bed was farthest from the door, Cliff's bed is beside mine, then Gray's.

"So, I wanna know some things, Kai." Gray smirked evilly.  
"Ugh, what?" I grimaced as I took my shirt off and rummaged in my closet for boxers.  
"What did you and Claire talked about before we saw that?" he asked.  
"Lots of things. I asked her about her life." I smiled absentmindedly as my mind was filled with memories earlier.  
"Oh. So did you ask what kind of guy she likes?" Cliff said as he went out of the bathroom in his boxers and drying his brown hair.  
"Uh, no." I replied. "She hasn't moved on with her ex yet." I took my boxers and went inside the bathroom to take a night bath.

While having a warm shower, Gray continued interrogating me.

"Well, tell us what you now." He yelled.

I sighed. "Her full name is Claire Rosebelle. 24 years old. Likes to draw. Her family died in Cherubim City. Has an ex boyfriend named Skye. Got all that?" I shouted back. Jeez.

"Wait, Skye?" Gray yelled. "The one in the city? Skye Whitestone?"  
"Nope, it's Alexanders." I replied.  
"Oh. I thought it was that guy."

He finally shut up, and I had my shower quietly. The warm water relaxed my numb muscles and cleared my thoughts for awhile. I dried myself with a towel and wore my boxers. As I went out, Cliff and Gray were busy talking about something as I positioned myself on the last bed. Staring blankly at the ceiling, the image of my father crossed my mind. I can see his face clearly… Firm, angry, serious… Then my father's eyes were blazing with fire. But as I looked at his burning eyes…

I saw my mother's face.

My mother was burning in the flames. She was begging me to get her out. My dad suddenly closed his fiery eyes for some seconds, shutting my mom out. Then tears overflowed from his eyes… His face twisted in an unusual way. He looked like he was… _pained. _Opening his now teary eyes, I saw myself, twenty years ago, crying and begging to see my mother. The memory of how we lost her was shown in my father's eyes. In my eyes when I was six, all I could see was massive flames and I could hear many people shouting in agony, and my mom's voice was the most pained. My father explained to me that mom was taken away by the flames, and will never come back. Now that I'm twenty-six, I understood what he meant by that.

"Hey, Kai? You asleep?" Gray's voice intruded my thoughts.  
"Oh, I think I was daydreaming," I replied after awhile.  
"Nah. Your eyes were closed." Cliff joined in as he sat straight on his bed.  
"What? I fell asleep?" I said. Hmm. I didn't notice that. "So, uh, why'd you wake me up anyway?"  
"Nothing in particular…" Gray trailed off. "It's just that, Claire is quite familiar."  
"Yeah." Cliff responded. "It's like I saw her before…"  
"Hmm. I think so too," I wondered out loud. "But anyway, since I couldn't remember how or when or where or what… I didn't dig for more."  
"She's really familiar… I think I saw her in television once…" Gray still pondered.  
"Pfft," I chuckled. "Claire? On television?"  
"Well, I don't really know." Gray shrugged. "But she really looks familiar."

Oh well. I thought of the same thing too, but like I said, I won't try to recall more.

"What did you dream of anyway?" Cliff changed the topic. "You looked like you were about to sob or something…"  
"Really?" I was shocked. "Huh. I saw my dad in my dream… and my mom…"  
"Oh." Gray said in a sympathetic tone. "You must have missed her…"

I heaved a sigh. Emotional as I was now, I thought of the day I ran away from home. That maybe… maybe something might go wrong, and my father would come here.

"Hey guys…" I started. I can't take this much longer. It was really heavy. And I should probably expect that I would need help in the future if my plan goes wrong. Maybe… Just maybe… Cliff and Gray can help me.

"What?" Gray looked concerned. He knew that I had something serious to say.  
"Well. The truth why I'm here is because… Uh." I shook my head. I didn't know how to tell it to them.  
"C'mon." Cliff egged on. "What?"  
"I actually ran away from the city." I finally managed to say.  
"What?" both gasped in disbelief.  
"Lemme explain, dumb asses!" I hissed. "My dad wanted to make me marry a Claire Heathers back in the city. But I didn't really want to, so… here I am."  
"Whoa." Gray shook his head.  
"Ugh. Won't your dad find you here?" Cliff asked.  
"I bet he won't. Actually, he doesn't even know this place. He doesn't know that I go here every summer, so I'm completely safe."  
"Good, but won't he announce it on television that you're missing?" Gray grimaced.  
"I know my father. He won't do that." I explained. "So there, I just wanted to tell you guys because I was kinda nervous. Hey, you know this is a secret, right?"

Both of them nodded.

"Wew. That was good… Having my chest not as heavy as this…" I sighed.  
"The problem's really heavy eh?" Gray smiled. "Anyways, when are you planning to go back to the city?"  
"At first, I thought that maybe I'd go back next year…" I trailed off. "But ever since I met Claire, I think I'll live here from now on."

We laughed altogether.

What a night this has been. I'm excited for another day tomorrow, especially that I'm going to help Claire do some grocery shopping. We'll be together the whole day…

"So, should I turn out the lights now?" Cliff asked.  
"Sure, sure." I said. "Goodnight guys."

And I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Spring Thanksgiving Day

**_Yayz! So after a long period of time I finally updated this! So yeah, I rushed this chappie also, so sorry! . Please! R&R! Okaaay? Arigatou! _**

* * *

**~KAI'S POINT OF VIEW~**

The sun's warmth woke me up. Obviously, someone had already turned off the air conditioner and opened the windows.

I popped my eyes open and I felt a wide grin stretch across my face. Today, I'm going grocery shopping with Claire… and I'll be considering this as our first date. I sat straight on my bed, rubbing my eyes. Gray and Cliff were already dressed carrying boxes of… cookies?

"Morning guys." I greeted them as I grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. "What are those?"  
"Don't tell me you forgot?" Gray arched an eyebrow at me.  
"Um, Gray?" Cliff murmured. "You said he's always here during the summer, so I doubt that he knows about this…"  
"Oh yeah!" Gray smacked his forehead. "Dude, you MUST see Doug right away! He might still have some cookies!"  
"Why?" I scratched my head in confusion.  
"It's spring the fourteenth! It's Spring Thanksgiving Festival!" They said in unison.  
"Why didn't you tell me last night?" I threw the towel somewhere and rushed out the door, going to the kitchen.

Doug's eyes widened when he saw me. He was by the oven, getting the tray of newly-baked cookies. Man, the cookies smell so good! I walked nearer to him when he said, "Boy, get a shirt on first."  
"Oh crap…" I realized I was only in my boxers. "Never mind, uh, well, can I have those cookies, if it's okay?"  
"These are for you." He chuckled. "I knew you'd need these today!"  
"All right! Thanks Doug!"  
"Yeah, well, I'll wrap these up in a cute lil' box… Better get a shirt on first. You might scare the girls."  
"Right." I smirked. "I'll get them later… after a quick shower."

As I headed for the stairs, the most embarrassing thing that could take place just happened.

Ann was there, seeing me only in my bare boxers.

And Claire was beside her.

"Kai!" Ann yelled at me furiously and immediately covered Claire's big, shocked eyes. Her cheeks were flushed.  
"So not good…" I froze in front of them.  
"If you know it's not good, could you _please_ go get a shirt now?" Ann glared at me, her cheeks getting red.  
"Yeah, I know!" I ran immediately pass them and shut the door as soon as I got to the boys' guest room.  
"So, Doug still has cookies?" Gray smiled as he fixed his orange hair and gently placed his cap on.  
"Yeah." I picked up the towel and hurried to the bathroom. "Can you guys wait for me?"  
"Sure." Gray responded. "Anyways, it's still seven in the morning. Pretty early."  
"I think I heard the girls… went out of their room already?" Cliff's almost quiet voice asked.  
"Yup. I saw them." I answered back mindlessly, since I was so hooked up in showering really fast.

Silence.

Gray's voice broke into a more gleeful and teasing tone. "So… they saw you in your boxers?"

Both of them snickered, while I reddened in humiliation in the bathroom.

* * *

Seven thirty am. Gray, Cliff and I were sitting on the stools by the counter, waiting for Doug.

"So, here's the box." Doug came and added, "The girls are inside the kitchen making breakfast."

The three of us nodded, and waited.

"That's for my daughter, eh?" Doug eyed shy, little Cliff. Cliff's eyes widened and flushed a little.  
"Um, y-yes sir…" He answered softly.  
"Well, make her happy today. I'm _watching _you." Doug said as if he was about to bite Cliff's head off.  
"Uh, yes s-sir!" He straightened up and smiled nervously.  
"You, uh, gonna give that to Claire?" Gray asked me.  
"Who else would I give this to?" I grinned as I raised the box in the air. "For my cute blond angel!"  
"WHO?" shrieked a familiar, piercing voice through the building. I slowly turned my head towards the direction of the voice.

This wasn't good.

"Who is this 'cute blond angel' may I ask?" Popuri stomped towards me and her eyes were burning.  
"Trouble incoming." Doug shook his head and went to the kitchen. "Try to survive Kai."  
"I have a good guess the inn will be flooded with blood." Gray closed his eyes as if to express pity and followed Doug.  
"Uh, I feel sorry for you Kai… Rest in peace… uh, no! I, um…" Cliff bowed his head and turned to leave but I caught his sleeve and pulled him to my side. I glared at him.

Of course, Cliff couldn't do anything then. He whispered a small "Sorry." Popuri got closer… and closer… and closer.

"Kai, answer me." Her shrill voice became a deep, devilish-like tone that sounded she wanted to kill me.  
"I, um… ugh." I grimaced. "Claire."  
She pulled my collar and our faces were just inches away. "Who is this Claire?"  
I swallowed hard. "Sh-she's a new girl arou—"  
"Do you like her?" She cut me off. Her clutch became tighter… and deadlier.  
"I… I…" I was sweating cold and I felt I was becoming pale.  
"That's a yes… right?" She removed her grasp from my collar and readied her fist.  
"W-wait!" I waved both my hands in front of her.  
"YOU STUPID, F***ING TWO-TIMER!"

She stretched her arm to punch me; it looked like her fist was on fire, and it was swiftly nearing my face.

_POW._

I used Cliff as my shield and he got all the pain instead of me. _Thanks a lot Cliff… and, hell I am so sorry. I owe this guy big time…_ I shook my head.

The next thing I knew, Cliff's nose was bleeding and Popuri was so mortified of what she did that she knelt in front of Cliff apologizing hysterically. I was still holding the poor guy in front of me, relieved. I whispered then to him. "I owe you big time. Sorry dude."

The bleeding Cliff faced with me with a weary smile on his face, and gave me thumbs up. "Eeengks emmkaay."

"What?" I tilted my head. His broke nose affected his speech. Oh no. I really owe him _big_ time.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ann's voice broke. In a split second she was in front of Cliff, wiping the blood with a cloth. "Oh my Goddess, oh my dear Goddess Cliff!"  
"Uhm Ahhhnnng!" Cliff exclaimed and gently pushed her away.  
"Huh?" She scratched her head.  
"Apppii engksgiing! Eeees asep ma gee…" His cheeks flushed and then he handed her the box of cookies.  
"Aww Cliff!" The cute, blushing cat face appeared once again and she hugged him. "Thank you!"

Cliff suddenly screamed. Apparently Ann hugged him_ too _tight and since he was injured…

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ann rapidly backed away. Cliff waved his hands and smiled.  
"Ann?" Popuri went beside her and bit her lip. "I accidentally punched Cliff… and well… uh, I'm sorry."  
"Accidentally?" Ann asked furiously. I sensed that my bad luck isn't done yet.  
"Well, you see… I was supposed to hit this idiot," she pointed at me, "And he pulled Cliff in front of him and so—"

Popuri wasn't finished talking when Ann pulled my collar and gave me an uppercut. Then she punched my nose, gave me a blow in the gut, did a high kick and it hit my jaw… Well, she pretty much beat me up until I was half-dead.

The sound of a tray crashing echoed. Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh dear me!" Claire gasped. She had dropped the tray of food out of surprise.  
"All right. Blood's out. Told ya." Gray shook his head as he and Doug followed after Claire.  
"Now Ann, calm down… and uh, put Kai down." Doug coolly instructed his infuriated daughter who was still beating the sh*t out of me. "You should probably go to the clinic to help Cliff, y'know, sweetie."  
"Oh yeah!" She immediately left me and ran to Cliff. "Let's go to the clinic, 'kay?" They left after a few seconds.

Ann had completely forgotten everything else when her dad mentioned Cliff.

"Are you okay?" Claire was suddenly next to me. My cheeks were red hot.

I don't know why, but the atmosphere became _heavy._

It seems that Popuri's eyes were ogling at us. I could fairly sense danger… again.

"Oh Doug! I'll go get a broom _right now._" Gray said out loud, obviously escaping from the situation.  
"I'll have to go with you! I have to get a rag too!" Doug, talking in the same manner, tiptoed with Gray to the kitchen.

The three of us were left by the counter: the enraged Popuri, the clueless but beautiful Claire and the injured idiot, me.

While Claire was busy wiping the blood off my face, Popuri came up behind her and asked in a rather plastic way, "Excuse me, are you Claire?" She flashed a very warm smile.  
"Oh? Yes I am." Claire stood up immediately and smiled politely. "And you are?"  
"I'm Popuri. _Kai's girl friend_." Popuri answered smugly. Her warm smile disappeared and an arrogant smirk came out.  
"You're not my girl friend."  
Popuri wasn't listening and kept on blabbering. "… we spend summer strolling by the beach… he treats me ice cream…"  
"Cut it out!" I snapped at Popuri. I took Claire's hand and the box of cookies and made our way out of the inn. I walked briskly to the supermarket as I still pulled her. I was _very _pissed at what that obsessed Popuri rattled on earlier.

I was so absorbed in my own, livid emotion that I didn't notice that Claire was mumbling something.

"Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry, what were you saying?" I stopped and asked her agitatedly.  
"I said that it might be better if we head to the clinic first… You're badly injured, you know." Her blue eyes stared at me worriedly. "And um… it would also be better if you could… release my hand now."  
I quickly withdrew my hands and blushed like an idiot. "Oh yeah… sorry about that. I, um, maybe Ann will beat me up again when she sees me… so I'd just endure this for a little while longer…"  
"Don't worry." She giggled, and motioned me to follow her to the clinic.

Reaching the clinic, Ann had finally cooled down, and apologized to me. "Hehe, sorry about earlier. But if you do that to Cliff again," her eyes became slits of blue fire, "I will beat you to death."  
"Now Ann…"Claire smiled at her warmly. "How's Cliff?"  
"Oh, he's in the other room. Trent and Elli are treating him. It's a broken nose, but far from death I guess."  
"Well, that's a relief… I think." I commented. Ann's evil eyes were boring through me.  
"Can he talk normally now?" I asked her, ignoring the glare.  
"A bit." She shrugged and turned away.  
"Oh Kai! Was there a fight at the inn?" Elli came out of the room, carrying a first aid kit. "Cliff was also injured…"  
"But you look worse." Trent added. He and Cliff followed. "Okay, you go to the room next. We'll assist you shortly."  
"I guess we'll see you guys later!" Ann squealed as she held Cliff by the hand. "Thanks Doc and Elli!"  
"Kai, let's go to the room?" Claire said.  
"You'll wait for me?"  
She giggled. "We were to go grocery shopping anyway. And I…" She flushed a bit. "I'm a little concerned about you."  
"I… uh, thanks Claire…" was all I managed to mutter. "By the way… here… cookies for you… happy Thanksgiving."  
"Oh. Thanks!" She chirped. "Since we didn't have breakfast, let's eat the cookies together now, okay?"

I nodded, and we headed to the room.

So after a few bandages, stitches, ice packs, recommendations from Trent and Claire's little accident—she tripped on her foot and slipped, we finally left the clinic about nine thirty in the morning. This was really _it_.

"Hey, sorry about Popuri earlier." I frowned. "She's not really my girl friend."  
"Ah, don't worry about that."  
"So uh, to the supermarket?"  
"Sure. By the way, what does Gotz like?" She questioned as we walked to the supermarket.  
"Hmm. If I remember right, Doug told me he always orders veggie pancakes."  
"Oh, I'm not… quite familiar with that dish." She pouted. "And Ann couldn't help me at all later since she'll be with Cliff the whole day. If it's not too much to ask… would you help me make veggie pancakes?"  
"I promised you to help with the cooking, remember? Of course, I'd be more than willing to help you out!"  
She flashed a cute, childlike grin at me.

"Girl friend, Kai?" Karen greeted us outside. She was with Rick, who was eyeing the both of us suspiciously.  
"No." I'm used to getting teased already, but I still get all red and hot when they tease us.  
"Oh sorry. I'm Karen by the way, supermarket owner's daughter." She hugged Claire. "You are?"  
"My name's Claire." She gaped for a few seconds. "My… Karen… you're gorgeous. Like an angel, no, that would be an understatement… a goddess. Yes, your beauty can be compared like a goddess's!"  
"Oh, ho ho ho!" She laughed. "That's too much of course… I'm just a human blessed with these striking looks and talents!"  
"Really? You can sing?" Claire asked her dreamily.  
"Not to be bragging… but people say my voice is amazing." She winked.  
"You can dance?"  
"People always ask me about dancing… but, really, I'm not bragging, okay?"  
"You can paint and draw?"  
"Yes. Like my dad, Jeff, I was also blessed with artistic hands. It's just luck that he was my dad!"

Knowing Karen, all she was saying was definitely a part of her false humility and modesty. She loved compliments. Karen was very self-confident and vain, though she acts tough. Claire kept praising her, Rick sighed and I grimaced.

"You can cook?"

Karen didn't answer, she looked mortified. Her face turned forty shades of red. Claire looked confused.

Rick and I burst into laughter.

If there was one thing Karen was very bad at, it was _cooking_. She can't even open a can of tuna right.

In a second we were snickering, then after a second I received another blow in the gut and Rick's face was full of bruises.

"We all have weaknesses." Karen flipped her chocolate colored hair and arched an eyebrow at Rick.  
"What?" Rick demanded, wiping the blood off his lower lip.  
"You haven't introduced yourself to this beautiful girl here!" Karen said.  
"Sorry about that." Rick smiled weakly at Claire. "My name is Rick, Lilia's son and Popuri's older brother. We run the chicken farm over there. Say, are you the one who's gonna run the farm?"  
"Oh, word spreads fast." Claire nodded. "How'd you know?"  
"The mayor told me just a few minutes ago, when I passed by his house."  
"Really?" Karen grinned. "Well, welcome to Mineral Town then!"  
"Thank you." Claire beamed cheerfully. "I hope we can be friends!"  
I cleared my throat. "Anyway, um, Claire, we should probably get going."  
"Oh yes! I forgot. Karen and Rick, it's a pleasure meeting the both of you."

Karen waved us goodbye as we entered the supermarket, while Rick was still glaring at me. Jeff, Sasha and Zack greeted us.

"Good morning Kai! Oh… Who's this lovely girl you're with?" Sasha took a good look at Claire.  
"Hey! You're the girl from the beach!" Zack exclaimed. "I'm glad you're fine now."  
"Is this the blond girl you and the Mayor have been talking about?" Jeff and Sasha asked the muscled man.  
He nodded. "She'll be taking over the rundown farm near the Poultry Farm."  
"Hello everyone." Claire courteously greeted them. "My name is Claire Rosebelle, and yes, I'll be the new… um, farmer."  
"I'm Zack, the shipper." He offered his hand. Claire shook them in return. "I'll be the one to take care of your shipments."  
"Hmm… How does that system work?" Claire asked.  
"I'll explain everything to you when the farm's renovation's done." He chuckled.  
"Thank you in advance then." She nodded.  
"I'm Sasha and this is my husband Jeff." Sasha smiled warmly at her. "We run this store... have you met our daughter?"  
"Oh, Karen?" She chimed. "We just met each other a while ago, and she's very lovely."

I rolled my eyes. Claire looked at me, puzzled, and I just shook my head.

"So, what brings you two here in the supermarket?" Jeff asked.  
"Oh, we're here to buy ingredients." I grinned.  
"Anyways, it was very nice to meet all of you. And oh… I haven't thanked you properly, Zack. Thank you for saving me the other day." Claire bowed to show gratitude.  
"No problem." He replied with a wide grin. "Good luck with the farm!"  
"So, Kai… What do we need?" Claire turned to me.  
"Well…"

The beginning of the day wasn't really nice, I'll admit it. I didn't prepare any cookies for her, it was just luck that Doug knew I'd needed a gift. She saw me in my boxers which, I guess, is very disturbing for her to see… since she was innocent and all. Because if Popuri saw me in that… I don't want to think about it. Three girls almost killed me to death—Popuri, Ann and Karen. I owe Cliff big time for his broken nose.

But in the end, everything paid off. Claire's finally here with me… I even had the chance to hold her hand and we ate cookies together. She was worried about me and we'll be cooking together later. It makes me feel so happy just being near her, shopping for ingredients. Anyway, the day's just starting… I'm sure we'll make more happy memories throughout the day. And as long as it's for her, I'll do anything.

It's crazy, feeling like this. I'm so in love, darn it.

Looking into her beautiful, blue eyes, I silently thought, _my heart is already yours Claire. I wish I can have yours too._

**~CLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW~**

I feel so giddy and happy.

I'm currently with Kai right now, cooking veggie pancakes for the carpenter Gotz. Ann and Cliff were somewhere in the mountains, as Doug said earlier when we came in the inn. He also told us that Gray had already left for Mary's house a few minutes before we came. The mess I had created early in the morning, dropping a tray of our supposed to be breakfast, had been cleaned by both Doug and Gray. I apologized to Doug for the inconvenience and he just laughed at me, saying "It's okay."

When Kai asked Doug what happened to Popuri after we left, he replied with, "She just stood there for a long while… But she wasn't crying or something. She looked that she was shocked."

Kai nodded and didn't say anything else. He smiled at me afterwards, and asked Doug if we could use the kitchen. So here we are now.

While chopping the cabbages, my mind was about to explode because a lot of things were on my mind.

_Am I getting in the way of their relationship? Popuri likes Kai… She claims she's his girl friend. But Kai had already told me that he just likes her just a little bit and she's not his girl friend. Oh dear, I'm confused! Maybe… Popuri thinks Kai likes me? Oh no. Well, does he? I am beginning to like him, but I still like Skye. Kai makes me blush and gleeful. He acts as if he's my prince of some sort. I think he likes me… But, wait, no! Maybe not. I mean, Ann had informed me before that Kai is naturally sweet and friendly, so maybe he can also make butterflies flutter in other girls' stomach… Ack! So wait, am I actually admitting to myself that he makes me feel that way? So okay. I like him… I think. But with his actions with Ann and Karen earlier, he looks like he's rather scared of the both of them when they're enraged. He acts neutrally with Elli. And I'm still confused with his relationship with Popuri. So, he may be acting extra sweeter with me since… he likes me? Wait! I've no confirmation yet about that. Maybe there are other bachelorettes in town that I haven't met yet that he likes. He did mentioned last night that he likes someone right? And he'll tell me by the end of spring… By then my assumptions and possibly confusions will all be answered…? But can I wait for that day? Isn't that to—?_

My thoughts were interrupted when Kai held and raised both of my hands.

"Wh-why?" I blushed.  
"Claire what were you thinking?" Kai's eyes were very worried. "You were about to cut your finger!"  
"I was?"  
"Yes. Didn't you notice you'd already chopped all the cabbages?"  
"Really?" My eyes looked at the chopping board. Kai was right.  
"Well?"  
"I… um, thank you… You can put my hands down now."  
"Oh yeah… Sorry 'bout that." His face reddened. "What were you thinking anyways?"  
"N-nothing."  
"Really?" He arched an eyebrow at me.  
"Y-yes."  
He sighed. "All right then. I'll go finish the pancakes… You, uh, can you cook any other food?"  
"Yes..."  
"Perfect." He chuckled. "Is it okay if you cook _our _lunch? We could, uh you know… Have a picnic by the mountains afterwards…"  
"Um, it's fine." I smiled and tried to hide my flushed face by turning away.  
"H-Hey? Did I say anything wrong?" He held my chin and pulled my face for him to look at.

What he did only made me blush more furiously.

"Oh, s-sorry!" He suddenly shied away. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"  
"Sorry too." I turned away. "I'll… I'll go make something for us to eat then!"

While both of us were busy making food, I tried to fight a smile on my face. It felt awkward and all, but this uncomfortable atmosphere still made me feel all giddy and again, the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering wildly. My heart is throbbing crazily, and I couldn't think quite right.

"Um, hey Claire." He said aloud, probably to break the awkward atmosphere.  
"Y-yes?" I bit my lip.  
"Wha… What are you making for us today?"  
"Oh um," I almost forgot what I was cooking. "Omelet, French toast and sponge cake… And for our beverage, I've decided to make pineapple juice."  
"Wow, really?" He was suddenly beside me. "Did Ann tell you my favorite food?"  
"Uh no, why?" I replied curiously as I plopped down a frying pan on the stove.  
"Because," His cheeks were pinkish. "Omelet, French toast, sponge cake and pineapple juice are my favorite!"  
"Oh really now?" I giggled. "I like pineapple juice too."  
"Cute." He grinned.  
"Oh, um, thanks…" I replied half heartedly.  
"Anyway Claire," he said as he plated the veggie pancakes, perfect in both appearance and mouth-watering smell, "I'd like to know what kind of food you like."

I swallowed hard. The truth is, even for a classy, poised girl like me, I eat like a _pig_. _(*See chapter 2)_ I lose my poise when eating my favorite—burgers. I'm a huge meat fan. I don't like tofu much. I'm okay with sea food like sashimi; I'm still able to keep my composure. I'm not the usual sophisticated girl who'll only eat vegetable salad for a lifetime so I could slim down. No. In fact, I only eat a few kinds of vegetables. Yet, I am to be a farmer soon. Anyways, I don't know why I don't get really fat at all from eating. But still, it's embarrassing to admit that I'm not a woman at all when eating. Definitely not expected of a Heathers.

I'm too shy to tell Kai that I'm actually a pig hiding within this perfect figure of a woman.

"Well Claire?" He said, placing the veggie pancake inside a lunch box.  
"Um, could you help with the French toast and juice?" I changed the topic. "The omelet is almost done… I'll be busy with the sponge cake…"  
"Oh sure, sure, just say so." He immediately grabbed a knife and went to the fridge to get a pineapple.  
"Thanks." I smiled timidly at him, and plated the omelet. I started working on the sponge cake, heating the oven, separating the egg white and the egg yolk and melting the chocolate.  
"Oh yeah, what was your favorite food again?" He suddenly asked after a long period of time. I was so surprised that I dropped the bowl of melted chocolate. Miraculously, Kai had caught the bowl just in time. I mumbled a small "thanks" and apologized for my clumsiness. I looked at his workplace and it looks like he was done with the juice and was just letting the French toast cool.  
"No problem." He smiled kindly at me. "So, uh, do you like… salad? Vegetables? Tofu?"

I cringed. He noticed it and began to say sorry.

"It's just… it's embarrassing." I said softly, almost a whisper.  
"C'mon. I won't laugh, promise!" He raised his right hand and saluted. "I'll be listening, boss."  
I pinched his cheek. "Promise?"  
"Yes, boss!" He grinned. "So… what?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so I like, no I certainly _love_ burgers. I love it especially when the meat is very tender and juicy. I hate certain vegetables, and I'm not entirely a tofu lover. I prefer meat more than anything else. And… I usually eat six times a day. There, I'm a pig!"

He laughed a bit. I punched him lightly on the face. I was getting all red and embarrassed.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" I turned my back on him and started working on the whipped cream. I was just waiting for ten more minutes before I could take out the cake from the oven.  
"I didn't laugh because I find it funny!" He quickly defended. He was beside me again.  
I rolled my eyes and continued beating the mixture.  
"In fact, I find it adorable, you know." He laughed again, shaking his head. "I find girls who can cook and eat a lot very cute."  
"Hmm?" My eyes widened, and I knew my face was very flushed that time.  
"You don't have to be so embarrassed about that. That's _you, _the real you. If you love eating those kinds of food, then don't be ashamed. I find it amazing that a girl like you," He smiled. "Isn't really conscious of what she's eating. I find it even more incredible that you're not getting fat at all with that kind of eating habit! You're unique Claire, very interesting and amazing. Just be yourself."

I remained quiet and was still blushing feverishly. Why, oh why, is Kai the only person who can make me blush like this? Skye, for one, made me blush several times before, maybe more than a hundred… But not as intensely like this.

Since I didn't know how to respond for his words, I just gave him an embrace and whispered, "Thanks."  
His face was flushed when we broke away from the hug. "Don't mention it." He smiled happily.  
"Be myself, huh?" I smiled. "The real me… is a pig."  
"A very adorable pig." He went to get pot holders for me. "But what's with the refined posture last night?"  
"Oh, I don't really lose my poise when eating food that is not my favorite." I shook my head. "Sashimi and pizza are good, but I really do love hamburgers."  
"I'll cook burgers for you next time!" He promised.

* * *

We were by the neglected farm now, and I could see Gotz resting under the apple tree.

"He must surely be tired." I commented.  
"Yeah." Kai agreed. He was carrying the basket of food. "But Gotz… he's really strong."  
"I think so too. But he looks kind of scary…"  
"Oh, don't get frightened by his physique. He's very, very, very, very, very, very kind!"  
"Hey, you two, nice day today." Gotz greeted us as we got nearer. "Here to check the house?"  
"Yes…" I beamed politely. "And, we thought of bringing you lunch."  
"Oh, that's no need little miss!" He chuckled and waved his hands in front of him.  
"Please," I motioned Kai to bring out the veggie pancake and a jug of pineapple juice. "Accept this."  
"Yeah, Gotz, you've been working hard." Kai joined in.  
"Oh well, what can I do?" The big man shrugged. "Well, join me for lunch then!"

I was about to sit beside Gotz, when Kai whispered something to him, which made Gotz snicker so loud and Kai blush. I was baffled.

"Uh, well, Miss Claire?" Gotz smiled.  
"Call me Claire. Um, what is it?"  
"I'm sure you haven't explored the mountains, right?"  
"Yes… why?"  
"Why don't you two uh, spend your _date_ by the mountains then?"  
"_Date?_" I flushed, and looked at a blushing Kai.  
"Well, it is spring the fourteenth today, so couples are all out on a date."  
"I… I guess s-so…" I stammered.  
"So off you go love birds!" He waved us goodbye. "I'll be here by the farm if you need me."

Kai and I walked quietly to the mountain side.

"So, do you wanna have our lunch by the flower garden?" He asked me.  
"Sure… that's sweet." I murmured and smiled shyly.

Reaching the flower garden— a beautiful place with moondrop and toy flowers scattered marvelously and a solitary cedar tree by the center, we froze in our place.

Not because we were astounded by the beauty, but the disturbing things our eyes caught sight of.

_Rustle, rustle._

"Is it just me, or are the bushes in the far end shaking?" Kai nervously asked.  
I swallowed hard. "I think it is… shaking. And… is that a pair of eyeglasses by the branch of the tree?"  
"Yes it is. And hey… Does that brown suit look familiar?" He pointed to the clothes piled up beside the tree.  
"Isn't that… Gray's?" I gasped. "Oh over there… Isn't that a blue skirt?"  
"That looks like… Mary's s-skirt. And there's a white, long-sleeved blouse…"  
"And isn't that Gray's… cap?"  
"It's his alright. Oh crap! I think I see his underwear on top of the flowers…"  
"Oh dear me!" My eyes widened. "Isn't that a bra beside the underwear you're s-saying?"  
"It's black and lacey…" He nodded and turned away, deep red on his cheeks.  
"How come you know about lacey bras?" I eyed him.  
"Uhh…" His attention was diverted when he noticed a small box flying to us that was blown by the gust of air.  
"What's that?"  
"Here," This time, his whole face was really red. "It's… confirmed."  
I read the label of the box and my cheeks were red hot. _Condom._ I threw it away instantly. "This is getting awkward… Wanna leave _now_?"  
"Let's go to the s-summit instead…" Kai agreed, and we rushed to leave the place.

The summit was a wonderful place, with the pleasant scenery of the town below and the cool wind blowing. The sun was high so it was a bit hot, but we agreed to take our lunch there. We were about to sit down when another couple caught our attention.

Ann and Cliff were busy kissing. They were so into it that they didn't notice we were there, watching them. When Ann was removing her jumper, Kai pulled me to get out of the vehement situation.

"Is there a place where people aren't making out?" Kai mumbled as we stomped off.  
I eyed him. "Kai... aren't you the type who can do such a thing also?"  
"What!" He snorted. "Hey, hey, hey! I may be a playboy but I'm still a _virgin_!"  
"Really now?"  
"Honest! I haven't done... _that_. I was even surprised that those two idiots..." He shook his head.  
"You know, for the first time I met Gray, I thought he was…" I trailed off.  
"Me too. For the last three years I've met Gray," he shook his head again, "I never thought that he'd do that!"  
"What about Mary?"  
"That woman, I thought she was… a prude. Quiet and polite, but she…"  
"And Cliff too…"  
"Ugh."

We both sighed at the same time then, and we ended up beside a hot spring and waterfall. A cave was also behind the waterfall, maybe it was a mine. It was another breathtaking place, and it felt magical to be there. The sound of the waterfall was relaxing, and the trees were just perfect to shade us from the heat of the sun. My eyes wandered for creepier, love-making couples, and perfect, there was none. I smiled contentedly.

"Kai, let's just take our lunch here." I plopped down the blanket near the waterfall.  
"Perfect." He sat down and began taking out the food from the basket.  
"May I ask what this place is?"  
"Oh, as you can see, an onsen is here, a mine, and beside is the waterfall. The waterfall is said to be where the Harvest Goddess lives."  
"Wow, is that true?"  
He shrugged. "There were rumors that the Goddess only shows up to farmers."  
"So, she'll show up to me? How exciting!"  
"Ha ha ha. Hey, wait for me, okay? I'll just get something…" He ran away with his eyes lit up.

I picked up a toast and was about to nibble the crust when a very bright, blue light suddenly flashed from the waterfall.

I could not believe what I was seeing. The Harvest Goddess was right in front of me!

"Hello Claire." The olive-haired beauty greeted me. Her eyes were mesmerizing sapphire gems, sparkling oh-so vibrantly. Her voice chimed like that of a nightingale even if she's not singing, and it was so soothing to hear. Her face is as delicate as a cherubim's, her lips a crimson. She was perfect.  
"O-Oh my!" I scrambled to my feet and bowed. "Fair day, beautiful Harvest Goddess!"  
"No need to be formal with me, Claire-bear." She laughed lightly in her angelic voice.  
"C-Claire-bear?" I asked, bewildered.  
"Well, I thought it sounded cute… So, oh what the heck!" She laughed again.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?"  
"That's a secret~!" She almost sang and winked at me. "I'm the Goddess y'know."  
"I… um… Okay…" I stuttered. But I had billions of questions in my mind that I wanted to ask her. "Why did you appear to me?"  
"Because you're going to be the new farmer."  
"So… um, does anyone know you show up?"  
"Apparently no, so our meeting is a secret! And I'll answer the question in the back of your mind that's bothering you right now..."  
"Eh?"  
"Kai was telling the truth. He's still... y'know. He hasn't done _that_."  
"Oh..." I blushed. "Th-Thanks for letting me know... But I think he's still... a bit... p-perverted."  
"Oh well. He does watch porn sometimes." She nodded.  
"So... uh, never mind that... Um, well, do… do you know anything about me?" I asked her nervously. She may never forgive me if she knew that Claire Rosebelle was a fake.  
"Oh, if I call you Clarisse Irene Heathers, would that answer your question?" She winked.

I gasped and froze for a long while. She knew why I was here.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sor—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because the Goddess used her magical powers to send the French toast flying into my lousy mouth.

"There, that should shut your mouth for a bit." She smiled playfully. "Anyways, I got to make this quick before your date shows up. Again, I know who you are, why you're here and so on. But don't apologize; I've already laid a very wonderful plan for you and for everyone… Though some may struggle more than the others. But everyone gets a happy ending anyways. So that should ease you up a bit…"  
I already swallowed the toast whole when she was done talking. "So… all I have to do is be a farmer?"  
She smiled kindly, and her eyes were telling me that she trusts me.  
"Um, okay… I'll try my best then!"  
"That's it girl!" She encouraged. "Oh, within a minute Kai will show up. This is my last reminder: If you wanna talk to me, throw any offering into this waterfall. I would prefer anything that comes from the farm though."  
I nodded, as she started to fade. She said one last line. "I love strawberries, okay? Got that?"  
"Got it!" I gave her a thumbs up, and sat down quietly as if nothing happened at all.

"Hey Claire, sorry I took so long." Kai said cheerfully as he plopped down beside me.  
"Oh, no worries, I'm okay."  
"So uh, yeah, here," He presented me with a bouquet of flowers. "I thought I might get some for you…"  
"Aww, that's awfully nice of you Kai." I took the flowers from him and pinched his cheek. "You arranged them?"  
"Well, yeah, I know how to arrange flowers… Popuri taught me about that stuff years ago."  
"Thank you, they're really beautiful."  
"So, let me serve you with your ever-delectable omelet." He smiled and gave a plate to me.  
"Thanks. Here, I want you to take the first bite. Say 'ahh', now." I held a spoonful of omelet in front of him.

He flushed and grinned.

"Momma, that wash really delicioush! I want moawwwwr!" He said like a baby and opened his mouth.  
"Okay, here comes the plane~" I sang and gave him another spoonful.  
"That'sh really yummy momma!"  
"Oh Kai, cut that out! I want to eat too."

As I held the spoonful of omelet for me to eat, he instantly but carefully took it from me and said, "Now it's time for me to feed you, Claire." He beamed. "Say 'ahh' to Daddy!"  
I laughed so hard, and did as I was told.

"Claire…" He smiled at me.  
"What?" I replied with my stuffed mouth.  
"Nothing." He shook his head and chuckled. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full!"  
"Yes Daddy!" I batted my eyelashes and smiled innocently.

Time went by so swiftly. It was four in the afternoon already. And Kai still needs to ready his lodge for tomorrow so we have to go home early.

It was a very happy day. Kai and I went to the farm before going back to the inn. Gotz was still there, but he was about to leave anyways. He teased us about our date earlier and about all those giggles and laughs he heard. Both of us flushed. We bid him goodbye and continued our way.

"It's been a long day." I sighed as we opened the inn's doors. "Bu it's very memorable."  
"It's been wonderful and happy." He agreed. "Thank you for today, Claire."  
"Thank you also for today." I chimed. "Although it wasn't supposed to be a date… Which reminds me."  
"What?"  
"What did you whisper to Gotz earlier?" I knew the answer though, it's pretty obvious.  
"Oh… uh."  
"I'll guess then." I put a finger below my chin. "You asked him to not eat with us so that we could have a date?"  
"Bingo." He turned away, probably to hide his embarrassed face.  
"Well, still, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known such things…" I remembered the Goddess and her undeniable beauty.  
"Oh about what we saw in the flower garden and the summit?" He laughed. Of course, he doesn't know that I was thinking of my meeting with the Goddess. What he said made me giggle, which made Doug curious of what we were talking about.  
"Hey! What's all the whispering?" He went towards us and let out a laugh. "How is your day guys?"  
"Perfect." We responded in unison.

Just then, Gray, Cliff and Ann just got home. All the three of them were sweaty and looked tired.

Kai winked at me, and I immediately got the message. He took the ingredients he left below the counter for his menu tomorrow and hollered, "Well, before I leave," he smiled at me, "I want to announce that our day was definitely perfect. It was just right, nothing _intense_ happened. We didn't make out in the _flower garden_,"

Gray lowered his head.

"Nor in the _summit_," I continued, giggling at my own line.

Cliff scratched his head, cheeks red. Ann bit her lip and went directly to the kitchen.

"Nor did we scatter our clothes around the place," He added.  
"Nor take off our clothes because we were so into the moment," I nodded.  
"Hey Claire," Kai grinned evilly. "I wonder where that box of, you-know-what came from?"  
"Hmm, I wonder why it was in the mountains?" I played along.

Kai and I laughed so hard that there were tears in our eyes. Doug arched his eyebrow at us, and shrugged his shoulder. He mumbled something like, "Let the kids have fun this day…"

"So, I'll see you guys later!" Kai waved to us.  
"Bye Kai, take care…"

I smiled at him for one last time, and he went out of the doors. _Kai, you're silently stealing my heart from Skye… I still don't know if I should give it to you entirely. But thank you… Thank you for making me so happy._


	9. Spring Horse Race

_**Yay! I'm getting faster at writing my stories. :3 Hopefully, I've planned to write three or four chapters a month so that I could finish this write away and focus on my other stories! I just hoped school lofe won't be hectic. ^^; so yeah, I hope you enjoy chapter 9!**_

* * *

**~CLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW~**

"Jack, I'll call you later, okay? Bye." I hung up and kept the little phone inside my backpack. Ann again, was still sleeping on the other bed, so I decided to go in the bathroom first for a shower.

Today was spring the eighteenth, another festival day. Kai had mentioned that he wanted us to go together to the Spring Horse Race, and so I agreed. I've never really attended in horse races, even when I was still in the city. Now I'm fairly curious and excited to what I'll be seeing.

Expect that I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach when he asked me out yesterday.

It's finally confirmed that I have romantic feelings for him since the fourteenth. Although I'll admit I still sort of love Skye, Kai's presence averts me from recalling those feelings. And about the days after our first date, I've been helping him around his seaside lodge around afternoon and we talk about mushy stuff, like what he's gonna do when we become an official couple or where's he going to take me on our first "official" date. He's so sweet, caring and such a gentleman. He always makes me laugh, and makes me feel safe. Every night, I prattle all about him over the phone to Jack and he'd only laugh as a response.

"Claire? You done yet?" Ann's voice from the other side of the door interrupted my thoughts. I realized I was staring blankly and smiling at the same time at the wall as the cool water gushed from the shower.

"N-no. I'm just starting." I quickly took the soap and added, "Are you going to the festival with Cliff?"

"With Cliff _and _Dad." She corrected me. "There's no way Dad'll miss the horse races."

"What about Gray?"

"With Mary and Saibara. Like Dad, the blacksmith would do anything to watch the races!"

"Is it really fun at the races? Even though we'll just be betting or so?"

"It is! You'll see for yourself when it begins."

"Done." Opening the door, I flashed a grin at her as I was dripping wet.

"Okay, I'm next." She smiled and entered the bathroom.

As I was heading for the guest room's door to lock it, it abruptly swung open. My face flushed as I saw who barged in.

"Hey Claire you awa—" Kai's eyes flitted all over the room and turned bright red when he spotted me.

"EEEEEEEEK!" I shrieked and tossed something I grabbed from whatever part of the room I was.

"Claire I'm sorry!" Kai ran away as soon as my shoe landed on his face.

"W-w-what happened?" Ann huffed as she peeked.

"Kai barged in here and I got so shocked and so I threw a shoe at him…" I explained; my face still red.

"He did what?" Ann's voice turned furious. "That son of a b—"

I was locking the door when I cut her mid-sentence. "I-It's okay. Go on, continue with your shower."

* * *

Eight thirty in the morning. Ann and I were in the kitchen, making breakfast for everybody in the inn.

"Okay, let me repeat. Today's orders are baked corn for Gray, curry rice for my Cliff, cheese fondue for Dad, sushi for Kai, apple pie for the two of us. I'll make the pie, the cheese fondue and curry rice. You go work on the sushi, baked corn and six cups of hot milk." Ann instructed me as she started cooking for the curry.

"Got it." I smiled at her, and proceeded.

While working, we had a conversation about Popuri, Kai… and Skye.

"Ann, Popuri… um, does she really like Kai?" I murmured while placing the corn in the oven.

"She does." Ann nodded. "Maybe Kai likes her, but it's nothing compared to what he feels for you. Are you jealous?"

"N-No… It's just that, I'm more concerned about what Popuri feels." I set six cups on the table while I waited for the corn.

"You're too nice Claire. Sometimes, you've got to be _selfish_." She placed two tin containers in the other oven.

"But that will hurt Popuri. I feel like I stole Kai from her, since they've been friends for a long time and I suddenly show up and we fall in love together… without even minding what others would feel." I bit my lip and shook my head.

"They _never_ were a couple, so basically you never stole him. Besides, Kai fell for you first right?"

"I guess so…" I sighed, taking out the corn and heating up the milk. "Is it possible for us to be… um, friends?"

"Oh, that's kinda impossible." She smiled sheepishly. "Popuri's jealousy is very… _y'know_."

"I understand." I smiled weakly and started making the sushi.

A few minutes passed when Ann broke the ice.

"So, can I ask you a question, Claire?"

"Sure." I smiled back at her. "What is it?"

"Do you still love your ex?" Her voice was concerned.

"I… I think I _still do._" I admitted and heaved a sigh. "It's never that easy to forget someone…"

"I know. I asked you that because Kai's my friend. I don't want you guys to become an official couple if one of you loves someone else." She patted my head as I continued working on the sushi.

"I won't hurt him, I promise." I hugged her back. "I promise… I'll tell him when I'm ready to love him utterly."

"You're nice, Claire. I trust you." She giggled. "But what if Skye goes to this town to look for you? Would you go with him?"

"I-I don't know…" I mumbled. "Maybe not… Because honestly, I admit that I still do love him, but I want to give Kai a chance… I'm starting to like Kai. Maybe it's not great as what I feel for Skye, but… I couldn't explain! It's so confusing."

"Ha ha ha, don't worry. It's understandable that you're choosing Kai now right?"

"I guess so." I smack my own head lightly and sighed again. "Let's finish the food. The festival starts around ten, right?"

"Yeppers!" She grinned at me. "Remember just to have fun today!"

"I will." I beamed at her as I poured hot milk into each of the cups.

* * *

"The sushi was nice." Kai complimented me as we walked together to the square.

It was around nine forty-five in the morning and we had just finished breakfast. Doug, Ann and Cliff stayed behind since they needed to wash the dishes before leaving. I offered to give them a hand, but they said they'll be okay and I should be with Kai now. Gray, on the other hand, had already left as soon as he finished eating.

"Thank you." I smiled. "So, it's also your first time to see the races?"

"Yeah. The races are always held in spring and fall, that's why." He nodded, and then blushed. "C-Can I hold your hand?"

I reddened, and felt all shy yet giddy. "I, um… S-sure." I stretched out my hand and he gently took it.

He smiled shyly at me and we finally reached the plaza.

"There are sure lots of people." He remarked. "This one's a big event!"

"You're right. Oh hey… There's Gray." I pointed out.

"Oh wait; you haven't met Saibara and Mary personally right? Let's go introduce you."

"Okay!" I flashed a warm smile at him and went towards them.

"Hey, 'morning everyone." Kai greeted them. "Saibara, Mary, you haven't met Claire right?"

"Oh, is she the new girl in town?" The white-bearded man's gruff voice chuckled. He was wearing a kimono and wooden slippers—like a traditional Japanese man would. "Nice to meet you, Miss Claire. I'm Saibara, the blacksmith."

I bowed slightly to Saibara to show respect. "Pleased to meet you too, Saibara. Please call me Claire instead."

"Umm, h-hello." The bespectacled woman greeted me with a small voice. Her ebony hair was loosely tied in a braid; her face looked very gentle and her cheeks were rosy and a little plump. And I recognized her clothes…

Oh now I remember. Kai and I saw their clothes scattered around the flower garden during the fourteenth. Now that I think of it, is this girl, sweet and innocent like an angel as she stands in front of me right now, the one who just made out with his fiancé last Monday? Realizing this, I felt a bit awkward around her and I knew my cheeks would show that emotion.

I plastered a friendly smile on my face, "Hello. You must be Mary… I heard about the wedding. Congratulations!"

"Thank you…" Her shy voice chimed with delight, and then she gave me a hug. "Please do attend, Claire..."

"I will, I will." I assured her and held her hand. I felt the ring that wrapped her finger, and took a good look at it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She giggled. "Saibara made that, and Gray used that to propose along with the blue feather."

"It's perfect!" I squealed. _And I admit that it's better than any designs I've made. _ "And what's a blue feather?"

"Oh yeah, you're not a local here." Kai scratched his head and grinned.

"I'll explain." Gray offered. "Here in this town, the blue feather is used for proposing to someone you like. The feather is said to come from the blue bird, which also known as the bird of happiness… Uh… You get the point."

"You're not good at explaining things." Saibara and Kai shook their head at the same time.

"Ah, but I understand…" I laughed and skidded to Kai's side again.

"So, we'll go to the Mayor to bet. See you guys!" Kai said as we bid the three of them goodbye.

Kai was still holding my hand as we walked past the busy and feisty people.

"So, it's nice to see you again Claire." The mayor chuckled as we approached.

"Ahh, good morning Mayor." I replied with a smile.

"Good morning, Mayor Thomas." Kai bowed slightly to him. "We're here to bet on the horses."

"You two lovebirds are first timers here, aren't you?" The mayor smiled.

The two of us were flushed when he called us lovebirds. In response, we nodded awkwardly. And so the mayor explained to us about the festival.

I held Kai's hand tighter and looked at his face. _Hope it's another fun day for us._

"So, out of the six horses, which do you think will win for the first race?" The mayor asked us gleefully.

"Hmm. I think I'll bet #5 Nazer for nineteen medals… then seventeen medals for #6 Argo." I pointed out and paid the Mayor.

"H-Hey, that's a lot of money!" Kai's eyes widened when I opened my wallet.

"Oh… I, um, have lots of savings." I grinned at him nervously, since I _did _bring a lot of money with me. I tried to avert his attention. "Anyways, are you going to bet or what?"

"Oh yeah, yeah… Hmm." He examined the sheet and raised a brow. "Claire, you do realize that you chose two horses… that have only one bet and three bets respectively?"

"Yes. What's wrong with my choices?" I tilted my head.

"I think when more people bet on a horse, it's fast. They won't bet on a slow horse." He scratched the back of his head.

"Is that so?" I tapped my chin with a finger, and answered confidently. "I'm still determined with my choices. You'll never know."

_Oh, a challenge, is it? _That's what I read on his face. He smirked and faced the mayor. "Five medals for #1 Quasar and #3 Pacheco."

"My, my, so you two have different perspectives, eh?" He chuckled. "Very well, the race will start in a few minutes. Come back to bet again before the second race, okay?"

"Well, Mayor," I laughed. "You did say I had luck with me since I got here, right?"

"Certainly! Now go along now, youngsters." The mayor chuckled.

We nodded then headed for the heart of the square. I spotted Ann, Cliff and Doug by the side, and I nodded to Kai to watch with them. Ann greeted us with her typical cheery voice.

"Hey guys? Y'all up for some horse action?" She winked at us. "So, which numbers did you guys bet on?"

"One and three," Kai answered coolly.

"Ooooh, we have the same bets! How 'bout you Claire?" She grinned at me.

"Five and six." I answered back and arched an eyebrow playfully at him. "I know I'm one of the few people who placed a bet on those two horses, but we'll never know."

"Oh, hey! I heard you betted on five and six?" Karen waved to us as she approached.

"Yeah. You too?" I looked at her expectantly. Karen's beauty is undeniable, I feel like I'm standing in front of a goddess. I heard Kai grumble something about her, but Karen and I ignored him.

"Yup! I thought I was the only who opted for Nazer and Argo." She cuddled me and winked at Kai, Ann and Cliff. Doug had already joined in the other village men on the other side. "I'm pretty confident in my choices. Oh… hey! Let's gather up now, the race is starting!"

**~KAI'S POINT OF VIEW~**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I roared in disappointment and frustration. In the three races, none of my bets won. Claire and Karen hauled a hundred of medals for their wining horses! I lost almost 3000g for betting. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Ann and I had the same bets throughout, and so did Karen and Claire. They always chose the horses with less bets, while we chose otherwise. Everyone was bewildered by their continuous winnings.

We're currently lining up to exchange Claire's medals for prizes. My thick eyebrows were still furrowed and I was grunting to myself about the whole thing. She remained quiet beside me, but I didn't mind.

We were up next. The mayor asked her. "Quite luck, eh? What would you like for those medals?"

Claire looked at the sheet of prizes quietly. "Umm. Three necklaces, three pairs of earrings, and three bracelets…"

"That's about three hundred medals, dear."

"H-here…" She handed him all her medals. "I've counted them earlier, and its three hundred."

"Why three of each, Claire?" Mayor Thomas mused.

"I, um, I'm planning to give the other two of each jewelry to Ann and Karen." A small smile formed on her face.

After taking the prizes, Claire whispered that she wanted to see the sunset since it was late afternoon. I nodded stiffly.

While strolling quietly and awkwardly by the shore, my eyes widened when I noticed the corners of her soft, blue eyes had tears welling up.

"Claire? Claire?" I held her shoulders. "Is something wrong? Oh my goddess, did I do something?"

She slowly faced me. Darn it. I swear I almost crumbled when she said, "You're mad with me, aren't you?"

"N-No!" I waved my hands frantically and hugged her. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being so immature. I'm such a jerk. Losing… Losing doesn't matter to me! You're far more important than anything else… Sorry."

_Yeah… Why was I grumbling and upset over my loss? I'm not a little kid… I've been acting so childish and irrelevant. If I had just shrugged this idiocy of mine off, I wouldn't have hurt her. She thinks that because I'm frustrated right now is that I'm angry with her… I'm an insensitive monster._

I carefully faced her, and she was blushing while wiping her tears away. "I'm such a c-crybaby…" She mumbled.

"Shh now," I crooned her as we faced the sunset. "It's my fault for being such a little kid."

"Kai… I'm really sorry!" Claire hugged me back abruptly, and buried her face in my chest.

My face flushed as I gently embraced her back. "Naaaaw, it's my fault… Look Claire, the sun's setting. Wanna sit down?"

"S-sure."

We held hands while sitting idly by the shore, watching the sunset. Claire softly laid her head on my shoulder, which made me feel a bit uneasy, but I liked it. I patted her head and whispered, "It sure is beautiful."

"I know." She muttered quietly. "Another day has ended."

We stayed in that position for a few more minutes, all quiet but romantic. The sun had set already, but none of us wanted to break away. It felt like eternity for us. I don't know how long we've been in this state, but it didn't matter.

I'm officially converted into a good boy now. No toying with girls, no playing with feelings.

Just then, someone tapped my shoulder from behind. It was Gotz.

"Hey, Kai, Claire," He scratched his head and apologized. "Sorry to disturb the two of you, but I need Claire's opinions about the farm house. So she needs to come with me for a while."

"I'll go." Claire smiled and rose to her feet. "Kai, you can go back to the inn, if you want."

"N-no, I'll go with you guys too." I stood up and grinned at them.

As we headed towards the rundown farm near the mountains, Claire questioned Gotz about everything she needs to know about her house and farming.

"You're going to be a farmer but you don't know anything about farming?" Gotz chuckled.

"Um, yes…" Claire blushed and smiled shamefacedly. "I grew up in the city, so I don't have a single clue about this."

"Well, neither do I!" Gotz admitted and laughed. "I'm a carpenter, so I don't know much about farming either. Lilia's kids and Barley should have an idea, though. Ellen and her grandchildren may know something as well since they own a hothouse. Or you can read about farming in Mary's library."

"Well, I guess I'll consult those people tomorrow." She replied happily. "I don't know why, but I feel so excited!"

I laughed. "Farming seems fun."

"Anyways," Gotz cleared his throat. "I've fixed the barn and the henhouse the way it originally was. The former owner had asked me to expand it years ago, but since you're a new owner, you'll have to gain experience with your farm animals before I expand them again."

"It seems fair for me," She replied. "I'll do my very best!"

"Oh and yeah, I fixed the fish pond. The storms had destroyed it completely including the fish feed container. It's all okay now, but it has no fish. Then there's an apple tree near the pond." He added.

"So… I have to fish?" She tilted her head, and then murmured, "But I don't know how to fish…"

"I'll teach you." I volunteered gleefully.

"You will?" She chirped. "Thank you!"

"Anything for you, Claire."

"One more thing…" Gotz looked at Claire from head to toe. "Change your outfit when you move here. Those clothes won't survive farm life."

I examined her. Claire was wearing a pink sweater, cuffed denim shorts and beige flats. And since she's a city girl, I think all her clothes are similar with her outfit now.

"Hmmm. You could ask Ann for some clothes you know." I suggested. "Shorts, skirts and dresses won't do. Thick sweaters and sleeveless shirts are bad also. Don't wear those in farming."

"How'd you know those are my only garments?" She sharpened her eyes at me.

"I-It's not what you think!" I defended. "Y-You're a city g-girl… So, I think those are y-your clothes…"

"Are you sure you didn't peek in my bag? Or stalked Ann while she was washing my clothes?" She arched a brow at me.

"I didn't do any of that… Swear!" I swallowed hard.

Gotz chuckled. "You two are sure sweet, y'know. Weird, but still sweet."

Our faces reddened. I just laughed and scratched the back of my head while she held her face with her hands as we walked. Then finally, we reached the old farm. Claire and Gotz trudged to the cluttered field—it was full of stones, boulders, branches and stumps. I looked around more and found a puppy under the apple tree. I took it gently, brushed the dirt from its head and called out to the carpenter.

"Gotz, is this little critter yours?" I said as I approach them.

"Huh? No. Must've wandered around here." He shook his head.

"Let me have it!" Claire exclaimed and held it in her arms. "Aww, it's so cute. I'm going to call you Rain! Cute girl."

"C-Claire…" I stifled my laughter. "That puppy's a boy."

"It is?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah." Gotz and I answered in unison.

"Well, I'll call you Ace instead!" She laughed. The brown puppy licked her face. It seems to like her a lot.

"But does the inn accept pets?" Gotz asked.

"They don't. Ann's cat is the only pet Doug allowed there." I replied with a sigh.

"But I don't want to leave Ace alone." Claire hugged the puppy as she pouted and Ace also looked that it doesn't want to separate from its new master.

"I got an idea." Gotz smiled. "Ace can stay in my house while the house is still under renovation. I can take care of your little baby for a while. "

"Splendid." She squealed and talked to the puppy. "You'll like Gotz, Ace! He's very nice!"

We all laughed. Claire's attention was averted when she saw the only building that wasn't completely renovated yet—the house. She released the puppy and quietly walked towards her soon to be home. I tried to read her face—excitement, anxiety, fear, uncertainty.

"Gotz… When will the renovation be finished?" Claire turned to Gotz.

"This Monday actually. Three days to go!" He gave her thumbs up and smirked.

"Okay… Um, did you expand the house already?" She asked her eagerly.

"Actually, yes, I've given it a kitchen. But again, you'll have to work hard for the large bedroom with fireplace and a larger dining place. The house I've planned for this has a small bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. The mayor also instructed me to request a television for you from Forget-Me-Not Valley, since it's the nearest place where we could buy one. And it looks like I have to build a dog house for little Ace." He chuckled casually. "Anyways, the payment is settled already, right?"

"How much did everything cost?" I asked curiously. _Man, Claire sure has a lot of money._

"Oh, you don't need to know." Claire smiled. Her face was very easy to read this time, she was nervous. I decided to drop the subject and respect her decision.

"Anyhow, that's all. The renovation will be done on Monday. The farming tools will be provided as soon as possible, don't worry. Just make sure you have some cash to buy seeds and animals… And I'm sure you won't have a problem with that." He eyed her and shrugged. "So, 'night to the two of you. I'll be on my way now."

"Bye and take care Gotz. Thanks for everything!" Claire waved good bye as he started for the mountains.

"Bye, Gotz! See ya!" I exclaimed. Gotz had disappeared into the mountains already.

"My, it's evening already." She commented. We both looked around and it was dark, but the sky was mesmerizing. The moon illuminated the place and the stars looked like they were winking at us. Everything seemed so… romantic and perfect…

_Wait a minute. When did I get all so perceptive and prosaic? _I thought to myself and grinned.

"I think we've spent atleast an hour or two by the beach." I laughed and sighed. "So if that was about five in afternoon, it's almost seven. We got a bit carried away, eh?"

She nodded. "We got carried away just by watching the sunset and admiring the sea."

"Well, it's time to go home then. Shall we, m'lady?" I bowed to her and offered her a hand.

"Certainly, Mister Romantic." She giggled. "But I don't want to hold your hand."

"W-what?"

"Turn around." She said impishly with a smirk.

I unwillingly turned back at her, thinking, _what is she planning? _"Oof!"

"Piggyback ride me to the inn, Mister Romantic." She dangled her legs by my sides and crossed her arms over my neck. I blushed and smiled.

"Your wish is my command, Princess Shorty." I teased her as I started for the inn.

"Sh-shorty?" Claire playfully retorted.

A grin stretched across my face. "Well, you are short. Remember when you tried to reach the air conditioner in the inn?"

"Yeah, well… Still, I'm not short! I'm five foot three inches."

"You're pretty short for me." I snickered. "I'm five foot seven."

"Fine. You're taller than me then, but that doesn't make me short to anybody else."

"By the way, you're heavy."

"I am?" Her voice sounded panicky.

"Kidding." With that, she hit my head teasingly.

"Ha ha ha. Don't worry Princess Shorty…" I trailed off, my cheeks warming up again. "You're still the most beautiful girl I've known… even if you're five foot three and heavy."

"From now on, I will call you jester." She laughed lightly and leaned her head on mine softly.

"And why would you that?"

"Because you love to make me laugh, calling me beautiful and such."

"Ah, but it's true!" I defended.

"Smooth talker."

"Sigh. Anyway, why'd you want a piggyback ride home?" I changed the subject.

"I… I've never experienced it." She confessed. "Even with Skye, he didn't want me to ride on his back. He said it would be so childish of me to do so."

"So the real Claire is like this huh? Besides being a very adorable pig, of course. You love these kinds of stuff, piggyback rides and puppies."

"I guess s-so… There's more of me that I don't really know yet… But my childlike side is showing now."

"Nothing's wrong with it. We all have childish personalities, like me, I'm not good at handling loss... Y'know, like my attitude earlier for losing all my money on bets. I hated losing…" I shook my head. "You can ask me for piggyback rides when you feel like it. Your jester is always here."

"You're the finest jester a princess would have." She murmured.

"And you're the most excellent and most beautiful princess a jester would gladly serve."

* * *

We've reached the front of the inn and Claire carefully stepped down from my back. We faced each other, holding each other's hand, and smiled.

"Shall we enter, Princess Shorty?" I offered her my hand again and smiled sweetly. She didn't decline this time, and gently held it.

"Gladly." She beamed and we went in.

Apparently everyone was waiting for us, and we quickly withdrew our hands. They were all gathered around the table, their mouth almost drooling because of the food in front of them.

"Welcome back, you two." Doug waved to us.

"We've been waiting for ages!" Ann complained and ran to hug Claire. "We couldn't start dinner without you guys!"

"But why wait for us?" Claire asked meekly as she hugged Ann back.

"Because my dad and I believe that during a special occasion or festival, like today, we should eat together." Ann dragged Claire to the table while I followed.

"Why?" I asked as we sat on our respective seats.

"Because we're a _family_." Ann and Doug answered cheerfully.

"Family, huh…" That sounded good. _Family. The one thing I never had ever since mom was gone._

"It would be nice if we would eat altogether once in a while… And even though we're not actually blood-related, we can still call this a family." Doug nodded. "So, c'mon kids, eat up!"

And I know, I'm not the only one who wanted a family to belong. Everyone in the inn wanted a family.

Ann misses her mother like I do even though she doesn't remember her clearly. She died a long time ago, about when Doug still worked in the city and Ann was just three. Ann grew up to be a little tomboyish because her mom's not here to guide her. She always wanted a motherly-figure, just like Mary, her best friend. Of course, despite their cheery exterior, they still miss her.

Gray… my best friend. He moved in here because he can't stand his parents. His mom and dad are divorced for about ten years now and even after a long time, they are still not in good terms with each other. He got tired of moving back and forth every year to each of his parent's hometowns, so he decided to settle here instead with his grandfather. No doubt he's pretty happy with marrying the girl he likes; he told me that they'll never end up like his parents. He vowed to make a happy family, something he didn't experience.

Cliff had left his mother and his sister in their hometown for a long while, to see if he could strike on his own. Apparently he didn't become successful in the city so he went back. Unfortunately his mother died and his sister had gone off somewhere without any notice. That crushed his life and he wandered here in Mineral Town. He confessed to Gray and I that Ann reminded him of his sister and Doug was like the father he never had.

And Claire… She told me that her family died in the city while she was out. That was all I know, since she always drops the subject. I think she doesn't want to talk about it. But I could see it in her eyes that she wants to see her family again.

I smiled to myself, happy that I'm with my family now. _And pretty elated that Claire and I had a fun day._

* * *

_**Confession: I enjoyed a lot while writing this. xD And see? It's not as long as chapters 7 & 8 anymore! :D**_


End file.
